


My Dream Boy

by PoisonGlamor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Multi, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGlamor/pseuds/PoisonGlamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>The story about me and my cute high school boy neighbor, Adam Lambert. The red head kid I used to know suddenly grew up as a half-grown, brunette hottie. Oh my, he was too sweet to be true, he was... irresistible. How could I make him mine?
            </blockquote>





	1. My Friendly Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks CazGlambert_ and Ashleynph9 for inspiring me this pure porn story ;D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Please also click on my profile and check out my previous works, and my current work - By the Grace of Dark, an intense and vampirish one. :)

Hey! Welcome to the story about me and my adorable neighbor. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Jay, 20, 6’5” and I've been the school’s basketball team leader since I was in middle school. I’ve been living in the same town since I was born (and I’m now living in a small apartment near my college). It was really boring living in such a small town, seeing the same old faces every day no matter you wanted to or not. Until one day, when I was 10, the Lambert family, a single mom and her only boy, moved to the vacant house next to mine.

 

 

 

It amused me because that house had been famous for its midnight visitors from the underworld, you know what I mean. I was like “ _You doomed_ ” and was really looking forward to see that red head boy crying and running and blaming his mom for choosing that damn house. But the Lamberts not only didn’t seem to see anything, but they were also being extremely well, happy and healthy… and kind too. The day when the red head boy brought me back my lost cat, I admitted to him that I was such an asshole for wishing to see him cry.

“Haha, really?” He chuckled, “Maybe that’s why your cat came to my room! Cats can see ghosts you know?”

Damn it… This smartass 8-year-old red head made me scared of my cat… Then he went on saying his name was Adam, and that his mom didn’t like my cat coz it had sneaked into their house stealing food and chewing their couch several times. Since that day, we didn’t talk much as my parents had a fight with Mrs. Lambert because of our cat. But, friendly Adam would still smile at me when we met.

 

 

 

***

Time flew, it was already the last week of my last summer holiday before going to college, and that was when my first love story began.

I could never understand why the hell my classmates were all so keen on watching porn and getting girls while I was sitting there, thinking of what to major in college. Well, when it comes to porn I prefer the ones with boys only, girls… ugh, I kind of hate boobs to be frank, thanks to my mom who always told me how inconvenient it was to have huge boobs like hers. I told no one about my interest in boys, if I did, I was afraid I would be too busy dealing with my admirers and I might have no time on my study. We all had to work hard for our future, seriously.

But that evening, when I drew the curtain for some fresh air after reading for a whole day, damn it, I saw my _future_ –

Who the fuck was that?! That dark-brown haired boy in grey tee and royal blue short shorts…

Did the Lamberts move out? Was it their relative? But why was he cleaning the room? When he stood on the tip of his toes to clean the top of the closet, _damn that ass_! You would never believe how lovely an ass could be, not even could you see such an ass in porn – round and firm, in a really nice shape and moderate size, like it really took miles of jogging every day to have that fine ass. Those shorts were one size too big for his waist, they kept falling down as he stretched his arms, but as they fell the view was blocked – his black boxers covered him up from his waist down and those damn shorts covered down to half of his thighs… Boy, wearing double layers on that ass should be a crime.

I lost my mind appreciating the brunette pulled up his shorts, jiggling his ass around the room. I didn’t even know I should move away as he walked to the window, towards me.

“HEY! Jay! Good evening!” He greeted in a friendly manner. I recognized that voice… which suddenly sounded like an angel singing in my ears.

“Adam?” I asked. Of course… I totally forgot it was Adam’s room right opposite to mine.

“Yes. It's me.” He smiled, lighted up the evening sky. Then I could hear nothing, I saw his lips moving and his eyes blinking though… I blame the distance between our rooms. “Are you alright? You look tired!”

“Yes, I’ve been studying since this morning.” I lowered my eyes, and I could see two little peas standing under his thin grey tee. From the color of his lips, I guessed they were pink and freckly, and… sensitive. Well, it was highly inappropriate to greet your neighbor in such a thin fabric though.

“Okay, so, I’ll see you then!” Oh hell, again? I didn’t hear what he said. _See me then_? _When_? He turned and was about to leave.

“HEY! ADAM! NICE HAIR!”

“THANK YOU! BYE!” Finally, he managed to utter every word nicely and clearly.

_Nice hair_? That was a lie – the dark color instantly brightened up his light grey-blue-green eyes, the fringe lying on his forehead framed his face nicely. His face looked kind of crowded with his thick eyebrows, big eyes with thick, long lashes, the crazy straight, big nose and those plump lips. His new brunette look was just fucking fuckably sexy. I couldn’t stop thinking of him the whole night.

I failed to sleep. It was way too hot that night, and the newly brunette was haunting my mind. I turned on the air-conditioner, rolled out of bed to shut the windows. Some strange wind blew hard on my face and it blew at Adam’s open windows at the same time, blowing his grey curtain up into the air, forcing my bleary eyes to explore right into his room… I had a moment saw some naked skin lying on his bed…

_Fuck_! _Did he sleep naked_? I hated that damn wind stopped blowing all a sudden and his room was back into the dark again. I took my fan off the wall and put it against his windows – well, I wasn’t a pervert, it’s not good to sleep naked even when it’s summer. What if a thief broke into your room? How could you fight when you’re au natural? As a good neighbor, I got to remind him this. But before doing so, I should prove that he really did sleep naked. I turned my fan up to the maximum and it worked just as I expected – his curtain was blown up, all the way up to the ceiling.

My jaw dropped, awestruck. He was sleeping on his chest, his both hands under the pillow, his face turned at me and his lips puckered against me, begging for a midnight kiss. Uncontrollably, my eyes were pulled to his bare, slender legs, they went on for decades. I could have them on my shoulders and worship them for a week. Then I went back to his adorable face, to his freckly shoulders, his arms, his back, his waist… A white blanket wrapped around his ass, streamlined over the shape and the curve. His pale ass was so visible under the light weight fabric. It was obviously waiting for my arrival. As he budged, folding his left leg against me, the white, lickable inner thigh of his right leg exposed, his ass arched up even more – what a voluptuous position… Moonlight fell through the windows, kissing softly and hugged the arch of his naked torso, his insanely soft skin glowed in silver, giving the appearance of the finest silk or the smoothest over-priced vanilla ice-cream.

I hadn’t even thought about how good it was to have him right opposite to my bedroom. How dumb of me. What had happened to this red head kid though? His face didn’t change since he was twelve, since when had he grown this tall? And… yeah, he would be in high school in a week… I was in love. I couldn’t wait to run my hands all over his body and flick my tongue on every inch of his skin to show him how much I was in love with him.

 

 

***

I finally found the one and only ladder in my home useful – I quickly threw it out and it attached to his window perfectly. Grabbing a camera, some tape, a pack of condom and a tube of strawberry flavor lube, I was ready to go. It took less than a minute of climbing, I was in his room.

His room was filled with his scent – sweet and a babyish. I stood by the bed for a minute or two, inhaling his intoxicating scent deep into my lungs. It was impossible to tolerate him. I got naked and climbed onto his bed. I felt hot waves of pleasure crashing all over me… I ran my hands over his back, all the way down his ass… feeling his youthful skin, so smooth and tense. I was rock hard. I pressed my naked body against his, this sleeping beauty didn’t even notice till my mouth was on his shoulder, sucking and licking on his tender skin.

He opened his eyes and turned to me, I instantly taped his mouth to stop his scream. “Hmmm…” He looked at me as I flipped him over and taped his wrists. I so straddled over his waist and pressed his taped wrists down to his stomach. From our current position, it was rather clear that we were predator and prey. My beautiful Adam was still a bit too sleepy to react.

I shoved my face to the crook of his neck. His heated skin smelled absolutely amazing. I darted out my tongue, relishing the taste on the sweet, delicate curve of his neck, I could feel he nervously closing his thighs underneath me. Slowly, I moved to his earlobe, sucking and nipping the lovely ear, earning some hums from his taped mouth. “Adam,” I whispered, “Didn’t your mama tell you it’s so dangerous to sleep naked?” As I said, my hands moved to his chest, brushing my fingers on his sensitive nipples. He shivered when I was playing with his nipples like switching on and off, and I continued teasing him. “Now I should teach you a lesson.” I bit gently on his ear one more time, and bent down to greet his chest.

He was really pink, like a new born baby, but there wasn’t any freckle on the pink, how lovely. His nipples were really sensitive – they were already semi-swollen, long before I worked my tongue on them. I took his left nipple in my mouth, sucked it and rolled my tongue around the half soft pink. He whimpered, his legs wiggled under my hip. I went on tonguing his sweet nipple, licking it, drawing circles on it, my lips made loud squeaking noise as I smacked on it a few times. I took it out of my mouth and gave it some loving kisses, squeezing it with my lips. My eyes never moved away from his little baby face which was then blushing with shyness, his eyes shut tight. Then I stuck out my tongue, flipping it over the little pea. I pulled up, feeling so proud to see the nipple was then erected and hardened, standing up on his chest, glistening with my affectionate saliva. I moved to the right, giving it the same treatment I had given to the left, while I kept pinching his left nipple between my fingers. He arched his back but it only pushed his nipple deeper into my mouth. He whimpered even louder, so intense, his body wriggled and shivered with need. This was the first time I realized he must be a little bitch inside.

His whimpers were angelic – it could even bring the dead back to life. It was a sin to have his mouth gagged. I went to his face and grabbed his chin. “Listen, I’ll now remove the tape. Don’t scream.” He looked at me with his teary eyes, breathtaking… and he nodded. But just as I removed the tape, he screamed, “MAMAAAA – ” I grabbed his small face in my large hand and shut him up. “You dare scream one more time your naked pictures will be all over the internet before your mama arrived!” Tears dripped from the corner of his eyes, awww my poor baby. Actually there wasn’t any naked picture of him, _not yet_ , I would definitely want to have some though. I removed my hand, and he gasped, no screaming.

“What do you want…” he sobbed. What the fuck? He really had to ask this stupid question?

“I want… let me think… Your pocket money. Give me all.”

“I have twenty dollars left – ”

“That means you have no money!” Maybe I was too rude interrupting him, he cried like a kid. “GOSH! You’re in high school. Grow up!” It didn’t help. Well, the best way to help him grow up overnight, was to take away his virginity, it was my pleasure to help.

I held his face in place and took advantage of his opened mouth – I slid my tongue pass his plump lips, thrusting and rolling in his sweet tasting mouth. Our tongues met, I didn’t know whether he was trying to escape or what, he kept moving his tongue left and right and somehow made our tongues intertwined. I lowered my head, and covered his mouth with mine, I marveled the extreme softness my lips had landed on. I just couldn’t stop rubbing my lips on his while tasting his soft, wet tongue with my mouth, he kept me busy. He was still wriggling underneath me, his breaths hitching in his throat, I bet he wanted more.

Soon, our mouth parted and we were still panting. I kissed my way down, my tongue stayed at each inch of his skin. The lower I went, the more desperate I was, and I finally arrived at his belly where an inch below was still wrapped in a white blanket. “no… please…” Grabbing hard on the blanket, he whimpered with a high voice like a sick puppy. I shoved his hand off. “You want your classmates see your slutty dirty pictures? Right now?” I threatened him again and caused him to weep. It didn’t matter, coz later, he’d be crying with tears of pleasure.

I unwrapped the present from heaven… “You are so beautiful…” But I wanted to see more. I grabbed his knees, pushed his thighs upwards. “NO!” He knew exactly what I wanted to see, his hands went between his thighs automatically. “Shhh…” I commanded, “Spread your legs.” He didn’t move. “I said Spread – Your – Legs.” He complied. “More. Wider.” His legs spread wider and wider as I ordered. “And your hands?” His hands twitched once, and moved out of the way.

I stopped for a moment to appreciate his beautiful private – he was _SO PINK_ , he was too cute to be true. That cock, teenage cock, the cock of a half-grown gentleman… its head was dripping wet with the leak of excitement. That tight, never-been-fucked rosebud was clenching in anticipation. The private area of this hot 10th grader was barely covered with a faint trace of very fine ginger hair. It was almost bald, displaying his cock and anus to the utmost. Ravishing. I could have them in my mouth forever.

I bent down to the floor, fished out my camera from my pants, videotaping him. I tried to capture his face through his thighs so I could watch his expression when I devoured his cock and his ass. “Adam, should I eat your cock or your anus first?” I really couldn’t make my decision. As he looked down at me, he saw my camera. _“What are you doing?”_ He palmed his lovely face., _“No…”_ His voice cracked.

So I hoisted his long legs onto my shoulders. I slumped down on him with the camera shooting right at his face. “Take your hands off your beautiful face, Adam Lambert.” With that, my tongue dived into his ear. Instead of obeying me, he shook his head madly.

“Adam Lambert, you want me to eat your cock or your anus first?”

“Stop it!”

“Answer me, Adam Lambert, your cock or your anus?” I pulled up and took his hand off his face, kind of forcefully. Finally his tear-covered face was all captured by the camera. He was blushing in shame from his neck to his forehead, that was the cutest thing I had ever seen. “Adam Lambert? Look at the camera.”

“STOP IT!”

“Answer me. Your cock or your anus? Adam?”

“mama… ”

“That’s not an option. Cock or ass – ”

“no…”

“Huh? Should I eat your cock first, Adam?”

“NO!”

“Then I’ll eat your ass first.”

I set my camera on the bedside cabinet, I had to get all of this recorded so that I could jerk off to this hot tape for the rest of my life. Without another word, I turned him over. I hauled him up and he was then on his knees, with his elbows supporting his upper torso. To restrain his moves, I taped his ankles together. His super long thighs raised his spectacular ass up in the air. I teased my hands along his snow white inner thighs, sliding up and down, his body twitched desperately. I found myself kind of perverted watching his buttocks clenched as he tried to stay balance. No one had ever set me ablaze like this. From his ankle, my tongue trailed along his calf, his knee pit, to his thigh and ended on his butt cheek, celebrating his uncharacteristically smooth and fine legs.

At this point, my baby Adam realized the fact that he wasn’t going anywhere and he couldn’t escape from my rape. He just pressed his face on the pillow, sobbing hysterically and crying out loud. All his tears and screams only drove my sex drive higher. “CRY FOR ME BABY! I’M GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS WITH MY TONGUE!” I was going to devour that ass and fuck him to coma.

My mouth stopped at his butt cheek, suckling hard till a fiery red mark was left on his creamy skin. I moved to the other side and did the same. With the two red marks on both of his cheeks, his ass looked like blushing and it was fucking adorable. “I know you want more, don’t you?” I could tell from his purrs.

After my tongue ran over his butt, I slid to tease up and down his crack which was squeezed by his plump and firm cheeks. My hands on each cheek, I spread them outward till his tight asshole was staring right back at me. Cuteness overloaded. His pink twitching hole was calling me, begging for my tongue, my mouth, my fingers and my cock to fuck deep into him. “It’s so beautiful.” Adam was still sobbing on his pillow in hysteria, he didn’t respond to my compliment. No matter how lovely his butthole looked, I was not giving him right away. My tongue worked gently in circular strokes on the smooth flesh around his hole, a circle after another on the edge around it, avoiding touching right on the rosebud. When his sobs turned to kind of lustful pants, I flattened my tongue and gave him a soft, warm and wet lick on his hole. “Ahh…” He moaned, finally, brought me to heaven. I didn’t know how much time I spend on rubbing my tongue on his anus, anyway then I took it into my mouth and gave it a prolonged French kiss. Adam the little bitch raised his head and moaned softly into the air to encourage me to go further. I wriggled my tongue on his hole while it was in my mouth. Intentionally, I slurped him loudly, telling him how captivating his little tight hole was to me. He was moaning, whimpering and kind of mixed with sobbing as I tried hard to bury my tongue into him. My tongue drilled and plowed, even my hands were busy spreading his cheeks wider, still, his hole was too tight to force into. “Relax, baby, relax. You’re too tight.” Again, he shook his head madly. This little bitch was too shy to admit that he was enjoying the abuse on his ass. I stretched my tongue the farthest, massaging this lovely hole with my tongue tip while staring at it – it was all wet and moist, I felt like I would skip sucking his delicious-looking cock – he better got ready for his whole new adventure, which might cause a whole lot of anal pain, coz I was about to tear him apart.

“Relax your baby asshole, Adam.” He didn’t seem to submit to my demands. I ran an index finger along his crack till it was shinning with my saliva. I stopped near his anus, “Relax and open it up for me.” He didn’t. His body shook as I place my finger at entrance, his muscle pulsating on my finger tip. I spat to moisten it up, a push, and my finger tip was in. Such a tiny hole. “AAAAHHHHHHH” He screamed in his pillow and clenched his anus, I felt the ring of muscle hugging my finger like a glove. “Open up! It hurts more if you clench it this way.” With that, I dug deeper till my whole index finger was inside him. The spasms on his hot muscle were indescribably amazing. I went on rubbing in and out of him, all that filled my mind was his angelic screams and the tight squeeze on my finger. He lost his balance, his body was shaking left and right – my finger then supported the weight of his lower part. I wasn’t letting my finger break, and so I inserted another finger into him. His tiny hole was so packed inside. “STOP… IT HURTS!” I had told him to relax, but he still chose to squeeze on my fingers, what a stubborn boy. While finger-fucking him, I told him the truth, “I’ve told you to relax your ass. It’s only two fingers, my cock is way larger that them.” I shoved his legs open with my free hand, spreading his butt cheeks, “Now it’s better. Spread wider. Or, I’ll punish you.” Spitting one more time on his crack, I pulled out and when I pushed in again, my ring finger joined the fucking team. “IT HURTS! AAAAAHHHHHHHH” I fucked him inhumanely fast with three fingers, expanded him to the maximum, and he finally obeyed and spread his legs the widest. Seeing his cute balls and half-flaccid pink elephant bouncing underneath his ass, I regretted that I didn’t have a better rape routine, I should have tasted them first and left his asshole as the grand finale. Now it was too late to resist fucking his hole.

My fingers pulled out, poor Adam sighed in relief, he might think this rape was over. I stopped to watch his virgin anus contracting back to it used to be, so tense and elastic. I giggled, kissing on his painful little hole. “no… please…” Knowing my cock was on my way, Adam shuddered. “I wanna see your face,” I whispered, blowing hot breaths on his ass. Quickly, I flipped him over and spread his legs open. Now he was lying on his back, with his wrists bound, and his lower part spread-eagled.

“No… please… I beg you…”

“Beg me what? To fuck you fast?”

“NO… don’t do that – ”

“Beg me to fuck you deep or I will send your tape to all porn websites so the whole world will see you.”

“eeehhh…” He cried, like a scared child.

“You will make a good porn star, making big money.”

“AAHHH!”

“Say ‘ _Fuck me deep, Jay_ ’. Say it.”

I was sick of this teasing game. I lifted his legs on my waist and started to poke at his hole with the tip of my cock. I planned to gently, slowly shove into this cute virgin, but after my head forced its way in, his tight wall just sucked my whole length deep into him like the black hole, it almost sucked my cock off! As I entered him, his scream was deafening, it was enough to wake the whole fucking town up. I didn’t care anymore – just put me to jail for raping this little boy, anyway I could proudly tell everyone that I had fucked the cutest boy in my life. I moved slowly for a moment, feeling his hot muscle wrapped and sucked on my cock, could I just stay in him forever?

I then hoisted his legs over my shoulders, giving him in depth penetration. I lowered myself to have a closer look on his stunning face – his mouth opened wide, screaming out in horror and shame, crying for help; tears kept running through his thick lashes and messed up his beautiful face with his sweat. I had one of my hand covered his mouth, as much as it turned me on with his tight ass squeezing on my cock, it was even more amusing to hear his muffled screams. I fucked him viciously deep and rough and started to realize I had forgotten the lube. I was literally splitting him open and destroying his tiny asshole. I fucked his hole so fucking fast and deep and he started to lose his voice.

Lambert Mama didn’t appear, no one did. What a lucky night. I thrust in and out, in and out of his fucking tight virgin asshole, well, he was not a virgin anymore. I felt his cock bouncing flaccid between our bellies. While I was groaning in delight, either he was too scared or his ripped ass was too painful, he just wouldn’t get hard again. I got close to climax inside his hot tunnel, and spurted inside of him. It felt real fucking good. With the lubrication of my cum, I gave him last few comfortable fuck before I pulled out. Hot creamy semen leaking out from his tight anus – damn it, I had forgotten the condom too.

 

“Jay?”

What?... Who?...

“JAY!”

I opened my eyes. Oh good morning my angel… with fluffy hair… “Good morning!” I said.

“Morning! You slept like this the whole night?”

Fuck… I fell asleep while fantasizing him as the twinky porn star in _**My Friendly Neighborhood**_ , one of my favourite hardcore raping porn movies… I jizzed my pants… Quickly I turned to my right – the fan had dropped onto the floor, luckily, he wouldn’t know what I had done to his curtain. “Yea, I guess I fell asleep while watching the stars…”

He smiled, as bright and warm as the early morning sunshine. As he opened his plump lips and was about to say something, there came his mom’s voice from down stairs. “COMING!” He turned back to me, “I gotta go. Bye! Nice day!” And so he left. I watched him getting on the car with his mom, and went out of sight.

Sigh… Mom said they were heading to the beach and to visit Adam’s grandparents. I wouldn’t see him for a week. Well, the good thing was I would have some good uninterrupted sleep before the new school year began… And, he might come back with nice, sun-kissed caramelized skin.

 

***

School started. It was the last year I had to wear this damn boring and old-fashion school uniform, what a relief. The only thing I looked forward to at school, which was more like a prison, was my friends – I used to feel this way. Till that morning, a present from heaven broke me free, without a notice.

“JAY!”

I turned to my back. “ADAM?” He rushed at me, panted, “Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“Wait… for you?...” I was confused. OH FUCK! That’s what he meant ' _See you then'_? “Oh! I – I’m sorry.”

I didn’t hear what he said afterwards… I was quite sure he was a vampire and that was why I was so mesmerized every time I looked into his eyes.

Wait… What was he wearing? He was in uniform, THE SAME FUCKING UNIFORM AS MINE!

 

~ End of Chapter 1 ~


	2. School Sweet School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was on his toes, he kissed on my cheek! I was still pinning him in place, giving him the gentlest smile, “Have you grown taller? 5’9” now?” I cupped his face and raised his chin, “I feel, we’re now so much closer…” His lips were only an inch away from mine. When I bent down, giving him a manly, rough kind of kiss, he nervously squeezed his eyes and mouth shut. Aww sweet baby! My tongue thrust hard on his lips but still couldn’t get his mouth open, it turned out I was eating his lips…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally named this Chapter "Don't Tell Mama", but it turned out SOME scene is too long, I had to cut some scenes at the end and put it in the next chapter.
> 
> Please tell me how you think about the story (even though there's not much STORY in this pure porn xD)
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

I was with my best friend and my greatest competition in the basketball team, Daniel Woods. He saw Adam running at me and said, “CHICK! Twelve O'clock!” Fuck! He was obviously a little boy. “My neighbor,” I replied, and my future boyfriend.

White short sleeves shirt, white pants and a burgundy tie with silver diagonal stripes – that was how anti-fashion our school uniform was. But, it looked totally cute on Adam’s 5’8” body. His thin shirt showed his vest underneath. I wouldn’t complain the layers, it’s a boys’ school, he better cover up the lovely pink. His pants fitted so well – it took only half a second to notice his pretty legs and… he had obviously stuffed his pants! I understood little boys usually wanna pretend they were grownups, but that sock was too much for a 10th grader.

He stopped talking suddenly... waiting for my answer?… but I didn’t know what he had asked… Anyway he was smiling, it wouldn’t be something bad? So I just nodded.  
“Huh?” He pouted, gave me the cutest duck face ever.  
“Yes,” I said.  
“What? I was just kidding…”

WHAT?! Did I make him tear up???...

“Ouch!” Dan said, “If you don’t wanna come with him just don’t promise anything!” He tapped on my Adam’s shoulder, “Don’t talk to him, he such an ass!”

“Wait, wait! Adam, what did you say? Sorry I’m sick – been sick for a week, my ears are kinda stuffed.” I would never hurt you, Adam…

“It’s okay… I got it.”

No baby… you didn’t! NO! My Adam was leaving... COME BACK!

“BYE LITTLE BOY! WELCOME TO KAYDEN HIGH!” Dan waved at him.

I stood there like a fool, watching that fine ass going farther and farther. What the actual fuck had I done? I asked Dan…

“ _I was waiting for you at the bus stop, but then I saw you caught a cab. You hate me? Avoiding me?_ ” Dude, there’s no need to mimic his sweet voice.

Hence I “FUCK!” the loudest in the crowd and everyone could sense my regret…

“Hey,” Dan elbowed me, “I wanna fuck his sister too.”

I didn’t understand his nonsense at all, “What sister? He’s the only son!”

“Then why you care about him? Is his mom hot? Man, you’re not fucking his grandmother! Has he a cute cousin?”

Yea, that was my best friend, Daniel…

That day I waited for Adam at the front door of his classroom but he slipped away from the back door… Wouldn’t he give me a chance to make it up? I could tell him how much he was mad at me by the closed windows of his bedroom. I was hurt! He didn’t want to talk to me the next morning when I walked him school… Gah! How could I break this wall (and windows) between us?

 

***

It had been two months. From time to time I walked him school, asked him about school life, told hopelessly silly jokes, pretended bumpig into him in the hallway… I had tried so hard and finally, in that romantic winter season, he threw me a bone – the night before having the most important basketball game in my life, his windows were opened again. He let me enjoy the view of him eating a popsicle while working his ass on his homework. My dick got stiffy…

That popsicle slid in and out of his plump BJ lips. It was only one third of my size but I could already imagine how adorable his face would look with my cock in his mouth. He was having so much fun eating it, he was licking, sucking, swallowing the milky fluid of that lucky ice cream dick. How could I let him know I could give him even more fun sucking my dick? I could milk his mouth full. Popsicles only got smaller in his mouth, but my dick would only get bigger, he could suck me forever…

The next morning, some coaches from my favourite colleges came to my school for the Joint School Basketball Game. I had to work hard to impress them. I did have some advantage over my teammates – I would never be distracted by the cheerleaders, as I said, I hate boobs. During the break, I was surrounded by bunch of school reporters and fans, I got the attention I deserved. They were flashing lights on my face, throwing questions at me even though I didn’t seem to answer them all. It felt fucking awesome!

In the crowd, I saw a delectable brown hair boy struggling, trying to make his way through to me but soon got pushed against the wall. THAT’S MY ADAM, BITCHES! “Hey! Save that boy!” My words worked like wandless magic – people started to pass him to me. Holy fuck he rocked the winter uniform again. Let me tear that blue sweater apart… “He’s my friend. Let him stay at the front row.” I touched his chin, _his fucking soft chin_ … After giving him the friendliest wink and the handsomest smirk, I got back to the game.

During the game, my pretty baby was shooting his camera at me. He stared, ravaged my body with his eyes, bearing that dangerous, seductive smile on his angel face… His lips parted as I jumped and shot… “ _Jay, you’re so strong…_ ” His shinning grey eyes muttered softly. For this, I worked my ass out to keep my muscular body in shape. He then loosened the tie and undid the first few buttons on his shirt, revealing that soft skin on his neck, revealing his collar bone. His hands occasionally stroked on his kissable cheeks – I saw pure sexual implication. My darling, you were becoming more and more cunning…

He kept on distracting me and eventually I lost the MVP to Daniel, lucky enough, I still got the love from all coaches :) Anyway I wouldn’t be mad at my Adam for showing his affection on me. While me and Dan were having interviews with the school reporters, I was searching for him in the crowd, where did he go when I wanna share my victory with him? Then Dan elbowed me and called the interviews an end… _Shit_ … I had a major boner pushing at my shorts which was very noticeable… Everybody definitely pretended not to notice and silly Dan must be the last one to see it…

I so jerked it off in the shower, thinking of _him_. He should be here eating my boner to thank me for letting him stay at the front row. Holy mother, I swore if I saw him, I would punish him for his sudden absence.

“Who let you in?” Dan caught a trespasser when I was showering my magnificent body. “You came for Jay? In the changing room? With a camera?” Okay, so he caught a horny fan of mine –

“NO! I –”  
“You what? Say it. Say it now.”  
“I just – ”  
“You just what? Tell me, little pervert.”

That voice… I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist – _wait, Jay, wait…_ I peeked what was happening through the curtain. It was ADAM – he was cut whenever he opened his gorgeous mouth. Great Dan stepped towards his tiny body and made him stepped backwards against the wall –

“Aren’t saying anything? Huh?” When Adam’s back hit on the wall, Dan trapped him between his arms… _I got to wait_ … FUCK! He grabbed his chin! “Look at me, lil chick!”

“I ju – just want to do an interview with th – th – MVP and team leader, for the school magazine – ” Oh, his panic was so fuckable.

“MVP? It’s me! What you wanna know? Wanna see my secret weapon?” Dan pulled the towel off his waist, showing Adam his naked cock. My baby was in terror, he turned his face to the side to avoid any eye contact with his bulge.

“NO? So… wanna know why I broke up with my girlfriend last summer?” Dan shoved his sweaty face close to Adam’s, no matter which side Adam tried to turn his face to, Dan always managed to catch him, till Adam finally shut his eyes to avoid the eye-contact. “How can you do interviews like this? Ask me, _‘why’_.”

“Why…” Adam complied.  
“Because of a really stupid reason,” Dan waited for a follow-up question, but my scared baby just didn’t say a word, “Ask me _‘what reason’_.”

“Wh – What reason…”

Everyone in the changing room was only watching and giggling. They knew Dan was only joking, he loved playing with the youngest kids at school. Good for me.

When Dan pressed his lips on Adam’s ear, hissed, “Coz I fucked her in the ass, and she didn’t like it,” and even commanded him, “say, _‘oh, really? I wanna try’_ , say it.” My time had come!

“HEY!” I rushed out and shoved Dan off Adam, like a hero. I wrapped Adam up in my left arm while pushing on Dan’s chest with my right hand, “Dude, he’s my friend! Don’t mess with him.” With that I turned to my left, it smelt heavenly – I could smell his fruity shampoo and his babyish natural body scent – twenty thousand times sweeter than I expected! Let me taste this candy boy one day…

“Adam, since when you are a reporter?” I did it right – this time I wasn’t looking at his eyes, I could hear his words very clearly. Perhaps I should wrap him up whenever I saw him. He said it was the final task the Chief Editor assigned him before he could really become a reporter. _NICE_ , I wouldn’t waste this chance. “You know why he asked you to do this? Come here, gotta tell you something.” Oh that innocent boy really snuggled closer and soon he was in my _arms_. I almost fainted in the delicious scent invading my nose. I whispered to his ear, “We can’t do any interviews which are not approved by our coach, you understand?” He nodded. Good baby, that was a lie. “I’ll break the rule, only for you, you understand?”

Sigh, no matter how unwilling I was, I had to release him before my fat boner poked on his stomach. During the interview, baby was looking at me with great gratitude in his eyes :) I wouldn’t mind if my boner was obvious in his camera, I only wished he wouldn’t be scared by my size.

 

***

Few days later, I knew he made it – I saw his article in the school magazine. “Jay, the shooting star of Kayden High, performed at a high level even under adverse circumstances. His competitiveness was so visible in his trademark jump shot…” That was how he thought about me… Sitting in the changing room, sniffing his words, I wouldn’t be able to practice today… What if the ball hit on my boner? I wouldn’t take this risk…

“Jay?...” _Knock, knock, knock_ , “Are you there?...” OH Adam was at the door, I ran my ass out to the door and let him in. As Dan was rather curious about my baby, I had to bring him to the locker room to have some privacy.

“Congratulations! I’m so proud of you,” I said.  
“Uh.” He bit his lower lip. How I loved it when he shyly placed his eyes on my face, was he gonna say something more? “I – Thank you.” He turned away.

No, you were not leaving like that! I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, “Anything else?” I was sure he was about to say he loved me, but he was too shy to. I pressed on his shoulders and pinned him on the lockers, his eyes all widened, panicking. “I… nothing… I don’t want you to hate me again…”

“No, Adam, how could I ever hate you?”

Finally, he knew he had misunderstood me, then… he was on his toes, he kissed on my cheek! I was still pinning him in place, giving him the gentlest smile, “Have you grown taller? 5’9” now?” I cupped his face and raised his chin, “I feel, we’re now so much closer…” His lips were only an inch away from mine. When I bent down, giving him a manly, rough kind of kiss, he nervously squeezed his eyes and mouth shut. Aww sweet baby! My tongue thrust hard on his lips but still couldn’t get his mouth open, it turned out I was eating his lips…

But nothing could stop me from taking away his first French kiss – I pressed on his nose. His eyes popped open, staring at me like I was going to kill him. _GASP_. Before he could finish his first gasp of air, my tongue was already in his mouth, I let go of his nose and he was so inhaling madly, making that sound like he was panting in timely orgasm. I could feel his whimper in my mouth as I forced his lips to open even more. He shoved against my chest, making an escape from my strong grip, but it only aggravated my attack – my hands moved down to his back and waist, tightened up my snake-wrap around his tiny body, till his last strength evaporated. He stood motionless, allowing me to roll his sweater up, I pulled his shirt out of his pants, slipped my hands under the fabric and touched on his warm, soft baby skin. He didn’t move an inch.

I then started to remove his clothes. When his sweater dropped to the ground, he suddenly realized what was going to happen, he began to struggle again. But, it was no use, I was determined to make him my boy right there, in the locker room, on the benches.

“Shhhhh…” I placed my hand on his lips, “I won’t hurt you, Adam.” I lovingly caressed on his cheeks, “Say you don’t like me and I’ll leave you alone, I won’t touch you forever.” Knowing he wouldn’t reject me, I buried my face on his blushed neck, inhaling his sweet scent before he shivered in nerve and anticipation. “Adam, you smell so good, I love clean and sweet boys.” I licked and nipped at the pale, tender skin. _He tasted so good_.

I held his little hand, my other hand took out a big towel from my locker. “Come here.” So he followed me to the bench, watching me smoothed out the towel on it, “Sit here.” As he did, I pressed him down on his back, and lifted his long legs onto the bench – he surrendered, he would be mine, really soon.

I sat beside his waist, “Don’t be scared.” My hand brushed across his fluffy brown hair, gently, I tried to soothe him by placing a kiss on his forehead. The fantasy came true – _Go slow… Go slow Jay…_ I told myself. I should prepare him well and give him an unforgettable first time… “Trust me…” I whispered, placed kisses under his jaw and then slid my tongue down to his neck. I drown in his delicious smell, vaguely I got my vest and shorts off. Two little paws clawed on my bare back.

“Take your clothes off, baby.” It wasn’t very efficient with his shaky hands, I had to it myself but I only managed to undo two of the buttons and all the others just fell off. I couldn’t wait to take his vest off to greet his pinky nipples again. “Baby, you’re so pink… so adorable…” His eyes shut tight, his paws held into fists on my back, waiting for my mouth on him. I wouldn’t give him right away – I flicked my index fingers on the pink, tickling on his softness till they were slightly erected. With a little squeeze on two pink peas, I turned his heavy breaths into a soft whimper. My eyes could never leave his lovely face flushing with shyness. My shy baby turned his face to the side as I fingered around the hardened peas. “You want my mouth?” He replied me with a sweet hum, his shyness was the real dessert.

Lowering my head, I kissed on one of his nipple, “You want it?” Placing a kiss on the other nipple, “Huh? Tell me, baby.” I gave him a kiss on both sides after another, asking if he wanted me to suck him up, but the tease seemed to be too much for him – I saw a single tear escaped his eyes before he palmed his face. “Aww baby.” So I took one nipple into my mouth, laving it with my tongue. I suckled it, circling my tongue on it like making out with a cherry lollipop, my fingers played with the other, rubbing on it lovingly. I looked up at my baby, his hands were not on his face anymore, but he just had nowhere to put them and ended up waving them between his hair and his mouth. “Grab my hair.” He looked really cute panting and holding back his groans. Staring at his cute expression, I darted out my tongue, flickering on his fully erected nipple. He clawed on my scalp. I gave this lovely nipple one last kiss, and moved to the other side. As soon as I took it in, he couldn’t help anymore, his baby-like sort of cry and whimper was the best reward for my effort.

The longer I was sucking his nipples, the harder my dick got… His magic peas totally boosted my manhood. Peeking at the protrusion on his pants, I realized my tongue worked the same on him. I couldn’t wait to taste one of the most secret parts of his. I had been seeing his naked body in my fantasies, I wondered if he looked the same in real? Anyway I was sure every part of his was beautiful and kissable.

Finally, my tongue left the pinky nipples and started a new adventure towards the mysterious world. I licked passed his chest, his stomach, sucking on his rips, to his belly button while unbuckling his pants. He didn’t protest at all when his shoes and pants were tossed to the floor, but when I hooked both thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, he grabbed my hands, “No… I am not ready…”

“Now, I’m getting you ready.” Gently, I removed his hand. I could see the lining of his innocent erection through his little boy boxers. To comfort him, I put my warm palm on his stomach, rubbing my way down to his boxers again, slowly I tugged them down. Now, what left on his body were a school boy tie and a pair of white socks, I wasn’t taking them off – I loved to remember this scene forever, that I took his virginity when he was 10th grade, at school. He curled up his legs defensively, squeezing his package between his thighs.

From his white socks, my hands traced along the outline of his legs which were kind of too long compared to his height. His smooth skin wasn’t covered with much hair – that was fucking cute, he might gain more hair as he grew up. My hands hit his firm hip, I worked my way down, going back to his knees, now I wanted him to show some love to me, “Baby, open your legs for me.” I gingerly spread his thighs a bit, and let him did the rest of the job. He shyly palms his eyes and spread a little bit wider. “More… more… Yea baby, like this… wider…” Under my patient instruction, finally, his thighs spread into an M-shape, exposing his _everything_ – so pink, so kissable… I had him hold his knees, keeping his thighs spread the widest no matter what was going to happen between them, and now he wouldn’t have free hands to cover his beautiful face :)

I got closer, looked at the cute pink cock resting quiet on a thin layer of ginger pubic hair, on its head was a nice glaze of dew. I touched it for the first time, smoothing it straight. I went even lower, lifted his shaft and let the cute penis lay on my face. Very carefully, I sucked one of his balls into my mouth, running my tongue against it. While I did this, my hand returned to his penis, stroking, measuring, feeling its full length. This process made my Adam cried out sweetly. _How perfect his voice was!_ As I danced my fingers on its head, I felt more fresh juice had leaked quietly. My mouth moved to his other ball and repeated the massage on it, but when the hot juice dripped on my face, I knew it was time to worship this pretty cock.

His cock was a little bigger now, almost filled out. Holding it up straight, I kissed the base, then kissed my way up to the head. My tongue slid out, rubbing on the leaking tip, I fucking loved the taste of his juice. With efficient strokes, my tongue wiped and slapped on the head, gaining more whimpers from his beautiful lips. As I kept flicking my tongue, Adam wriggled, his thighs closed and were spread wide open again, totally desperate. Finally, I was tired from the tease, I took the whole tip in, hugging my lips around the cockhead and began to suck gently. _I had to suck this delicious cock dry_.

Curling my lips to cover my teeth, I was eating the cock really carefully lest I might bite him accidentally. His cock was so warm, almost HOT. I could feel it was swelling and jumping on my tongue, it felt so interesting – it was really hard but at the same time, his skin was perfectly soft. “Baby, I can eat your lovely cock forever. It’s too good.” I couldn’t help telling him the fact and gained a pretty high “ _pervert!_ ” from my angel. I swallowed the whole cock deep down my throat. I kept every inch of this tasty thing in my throat for a few minutes, swallowing every drop of his juice – I almost shoved it down to my stomach. HOLY FUCK! I wanted more, I wanted it all! I slurped, sucked, sipped… him loud. Involuntarily he arched his back against me, thrusting unforgivably deep into my throat.

His pink elephant almost suffocated me… I pulled back, letting it slip out of my mouth. It was freed now and stood tall and proud on its own. It looked all cute and moist. He might get tired, his hands loosened. I pressed on his thigh with one hand, keeping him open, and held the cock base with another hand, massaging it gently. “You like me jerk it off for you?” My hand was stroking up and down, moving quicker and quicker, Adam’s ragged whimpers finally failed to catch up with the pace. It was fucking awesome to see the twitch on his thighs, closing and spreading repeatedly. “You’re almost there, baby, aren’t you?” I understood, I so shortened the strokes and took its head back into my mouth, there was never a single second I forgot to work my tongue against the tiny V under the cockhead.

“AAAHHHH” The purring kitty roared the loudest, _he was coming_! I took the cock out after its first, hesitating shot in my mouth, I saw it paused – and a final _BURST_ , coming at my face, shooting all over the place. _YES! I made him cum_. Baby Adam lay totally strengthlessly flat, inhaling and sweating mess on the bench. I grabbed the corner of the big towel underneath him, gently cleaned up the semen on my face and on his skin.

What a relief, huh, honey? But I didn’t call the foreplay an end – I had his slender legs on my shoulders, a little _push_ on his back, hoisted his ass up in the air. Such a shameful position. “Ehhhh…” He covered his ass, obviously, he didn’t like to have his babyish rosebud at my face. That was all he could do, he had no way to escape – his thighs were on my shoulders, he was in the air from his shoulders down. I shoved his hands away, then spread his butt cheeks which were right under my chin, revealing my ultimate prize. “Your tiny, pinky hole is so kissable, baby,” I teased and made him palmed his face in shame. “Imma eat you for dinner.”

Again, I leaned down and tickled his balls with my tongue, and then… to the space below them… the tenderest skin on his perineum, I made strokes back and forth across it. “Are you ready?” I spread his cheeks more, began to lick on the hole. Baby was whimpering shyly, sweetly. After a minute or two of good stroking, I cupped his anus in my mouth, sucking frantically. Although I couldn’t see it anymore, I made sure my tongue was hitting on the right target. His anus only got tighter under my massage, that was not a good thing, it must hurt him like hell if he didn’t know how to relax. “Relax baby, let me in.” My tongue hardened, trying to plow into his sweet hole, but I wasn’t gonna make it through with my soft tongue. “I can’t… I can’t…” He cried. Then I had no way but to open him up with something harder. But not this soon, at least, I gotta lubricate him more beforehand. So I sucked him in again, literally spitting along his butt crack.

So I lay him down, with his thighs still on my shoulders. “I’m gonna fuck you up now.” I didn’t mean to be rude, but really, I was about to fuck him. It didn’t cost me much strength to pull his hands off his beautiful face, I grabbed on his wrists, pulling his arms straight on his sides. He was way too shy he turned his face to the side, but it was okay – he had an amazing profile, I could still enjoy the view. “How can you be so beautiful even covered in sweat?”

I thrust my hip against him – I DID IT! What? Hell no! My cock slipped between his butt crack… “Loosen up, I can’t get in!” Trial and fail again and again. He was too fucking tight even my cock couldn’t get in! “Relax!” I couldn’t… I just couldn’t –

Someone shoved me off the bench – Dan?

The rest of the basketball team walked in – with hardened dicks flashing through their undies. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?” It took me few seconds to realize what they were going to do when they pressed my baby on the bench and let Dan went between his legs. “GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!” Fuck it! They had been watching us since the very beginning and started to strip each other’s clothes off till everyone was in their undies.

“ _RELAX, RELAX_? It won’t work!” Hoisting Adam’s long legs up, Dan spanked on his lovely ass, slapped the cheeks all red. “Let me show you how. You just fingerfuck him till he’s numb. Like this!”

“NAAAAAAAW! DON’T TOUCH MY ADAM – ”

“AAAAHHHHHH!” Baby Adam screamed his heart out when Dan tore him open with his fingers… I wanted to save him but my friends tied me up… I could only watch Dan fucking him with both hands… two fingers from each hand, going in and out of his virgin hole, spreading him open… like he was playing with a doll with no feelings! “STOP IT! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU’RE HURTING HIM!” He seemed didn’t hear me, or, pretend not to hear…

“Now he’s all numb and ready for some good real fuck.” Dan thrust his dick into him… he raped my baby! He fucked him so brutally quick, Adam was screaming and crying for help… He grabbed his baby face, “Say ‘ _It’s so good_ ’. SAY IT!”

“IT’S SO GOOD… STOOOOOP… JAAAYY HEELP MEEEE…”

Dan laughed, my friends all laughed. They all bent over to play with his nipples and toying his flaccid penis… A friend was violating his mouth and pulling hard on his hair.

“I’m sure Jay is enjoying the show now. Open your eyes, little chick. See how many dicks you’re gonna have today. So many more to CUM!”

“I’LL KILL YA DANIEL! NAAAAAW! NAAAAAAAW!” Panic set in…I was frozen in place, my limbs refused to move… I tried to kick, but it was no use, I got paralyzed… I felt sick… “NAAAAAAAAAW!”

I KICKED! I COULD MOVE! “NAAAAAAAAAW!”

I flung my eyes open… around twenty pairs of eyes staring at me… I fell asleep in Starbucks while studying for the fucking Economics test... That was fucking embarrassing. Maybe I should have a coffee.

I wasn’t quite awake when I was lining up for a cup of Caramel Macchiato, till Dan called me… “H – Hey… Dan… What’s up?...” That rapist… he asked where I was. “Um… I’m studying… in…” Shall I tell him where I was? “I’m… in Star… FUCK! I’ll call you later.”

I didn’t mean to fuck Dan but I was totally shocked by what I saw at the cashier – Adam… in a cute green apron and, he had makeup on his beautiful face! Black eyeliner around those bewitching grey eyes, mascara coated his absolutely thick and long lashes, with a light touch of green eye shadow, GOSH! How could this boy be real? He was the only boy who could carry such a makeup – he wore the makeup, not the other way around – the colors only enhanced his natural beauty… He spiked my coffee with ecstasy… I could fuck him right there at the cashier… Oh my…It was his fault for corrupting my innocent mind. Did he have a moment feeling guilty at all?

“Jay! Um… What – ” Don’t you try to mesmerize me boy!  
“Caramel Macchiato! How much?”  
“Free of charge. It’s my treat.” He smiled… he smiled…. he… smile… “Hey?” I didn’t know when his lovely hand ended at my face, “Grande? Venti?”

“Grande…” Yes, baby… with your cherries on top… “Ah… Adam… When – ”  
“Six thirty. I should be home before seven.”

That was my first time walked him home. Thanks to this chance, I got to discover some of his secret little wildness _deep_ down inside his heart…

 

~ End of Chapter 2 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Kudos is love :3  
> Your support is my fuel to continue writing~  
> xoxo


	3. Don't Tell Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen when Jay found out his angel was actually a pretty little liar? ;D  
> ...
> 
> “Okay, I won’t tell her, but I want half of your salary.” His eyes flew wide open and his lips were trembling, his shoulders drew up and he was holding his fists… Oh what else could be cuter than this look? “I was joking!” I giggled and placed a hand on his head. I wasn’t that kind of person who would ask for hush money from a friend. But from Adam’s face, I understood he was giving me something else in exchange for my silence about his naughty behavior, otherwise, I couldn’t explain why he was pouting his very plump, glossy lips.

 

Six thirty that night, it was my first time walked him home, my adorable brunette boy. I wasn’t quick enough to praise his wonderful makeup, he had already removed it. I fucking missed his apron look, couldn’t help imagining him wearing that gorgeous makeup and that green apron… nothing else… Green matched his freckles and pale skin tone really well.  
   
We chatted along the way, and I proved that the school magazine article about me was not a dream… “I’ve read it. You’re a really good reporter. I’m glad to be in your first article.” As I expected, he grinned broadly and like _“Really? Thank you so much!”_ with the highest voice I had ever heard. He stared up at me, the _fuck me deep_ message in his puppy eyes was rather subtle.  
   
“Tell me if Mike bullies you. I’ll kick his ass. Okay?” I had done a great job in pleasing this boy – his smile was then sweeter than hazelnut ice-cream with caramel on top. Well, Mike the Chief Editor of the school magazine was my classmate and a good friend actually :)  
   
Hell no, his home was only few steps away... “Wait.” Agilely I slid into the narrow alley between two houses and dragged him with me, I shoved him against the wall gently and slammed my hands beside his head. We were so close that I could feel his shaky breath on my neck. Obviously, my breathtaking eyes scared him, he kept his head lowered… or maybe, he was staring at the dragon in my pants. “You removed the makeup? Why?” I brushed the fringe off his forehead, his whole beautiful face exposed under my eyes.  
   
“Coz…” He looked up at me, “Don’t tell my mom about this! She doesn’t like it…” Oh, it seemed someone’s son was rebelling against her… “Why?” I asked.  
   
“She’s worried…” He looked at my chest, and blushed. When I questioned again, he said, “She’s worried about me… being… too pretty.”  
   
“Ah… I see…” He was not very pretty though, he was absolutely BEAUTIFUL, look at those eyes! Fuck! Look at those lips! His face was too perfectly sculptured he looked like a walking doll. And that extremely fuckable ass, _ahem_ … “Well, but isn’t it a good thing being pretty?” I asked calmly.  
   
“No. I was bullied because of it… The girls kept me in trouble…”  
   
“So your mom sent you to a boys’ school? I mean… It may be even more… dangerous.”  
   
“Not if you are there!” What?! Me? “Uh… mom said that…”  
   
Holy Mama! She trusted me! She was so fucking right I could take good care of her son. JUST MOVE THE FUCK OUT FOREVER AND GIVE HIM TO ME! Hell… _Calm down, Jay_ … “But, what if she sees you in Starbucks? It’s only 20 minutes walking distance.” What a nice question I raised, I soon found out this innocent boy between my arms might have a little wild bitch inside.  
   
“I – I told her I was… in the library… studying,” he stared into my eyes, “Please don’t tell my mom! She doesn’t like me working… she’s worried…”  
   
“Okay, I won’t tell her, but I want half of your salary.” His eyes flew wide open and his lips were trembling, his shoulders drew up and he was holding his fists… Oh what else could be cuter than this look? “I was joking!” I giggled and placed a hand on his head. I wasn’t that kind of person who would ask for hush money from a friend. But from Adam’s face, I understood he was giving me something else in exchange for my silence about his naughty behavior, otherwise, I couldn’t explain why he was pouting his very plump, glossy lips.  
   
I ran my hand into his full and silky soft hair, really fluffy like a one-week-old puppy. “Hey, I was joking.” My voice couldn’t be gentler. After few more good rub on his scalp, familiar words popped out of my mouth from nowhere, “Have you grown taller? 5’9” now?” Baby was rather curious why I could tell his height. “Coz… I feel… we’re now so much closer…” I cupped his face and raised his chin, FUCK! This scene was so familiar. I bent down…Our nose touched… his lips… his fucking kissable lips were few centimeters away from mine… I closed my eyes…  
   
I couldn’t believe what were now on my lips… so warm, so soft, so plump, so much elasticity… extraordinary! His breath became even shorter, I wrapped my arms around his waist, sliding my hands to his back, pulling him into my heated embrace. I puckered my lips, pressed on his trembling ones few more times, caressing his lips gently. He was so nervous his little paws kept scratching on my strong biceps. I then tightened my arms trying to squeeze all the air out of him, but to my surprise, instead of air he gave me some soft as he exhaled _“hmmm… hmmm…”_ His curled arms were then trapped between our chests… totally immobilized…  
   
As I licked on his tightly closed lips, his legs twitched and he thrust his hip against me, his stomach rubbed on me, in the most inappropriate place. I opened my eyes, aww… His baby face all blushed in pink, how could I ever stop thinking of fucking this boy? “Lemonade lip balm? Delicious…” I kept my right arm snaked around him… and slid my left hand onto his face to pinch his nose :) I was such a genius!  
   
My tongue stayed on his lips, licking on his sweetness, waiting for him to open up. _GASP!_ His lips parted and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue inside, my tongue passed through his lemonade lips, landed on a hot and wet surface. I then cupped his mouth with mine. My left hand went back to his back and I went on swirling my tongue in his mouth, bumping on wherever I could reach…  
   
French kissing wasn’t easy especially when he kept on wriggling in my arms, I almost bit his tongue off. Boy, that was too dangerous. I so snake-wrapped my muscular arms around him, squeezed his tiny body until he finally all relaxed. I was sure I didn’t kill him coz he was still breathing hard on my face. Now I could devour him as I liked.  
   
This kiss was like igniting a bonfire in my stomach, heat spread all the way to my head and to my lower tummy – the dragon between my thighs had raised its head… I loved this feeling a lot, I swirled my tongue his till out tongues tangled together. My nose buried in his face, his lovely scent kept assaulting my nostrils. His tongue tasted so sweet I just wanted to eat it for dessert… My boner was aching out of control… when I slid my hands under his sweater he didn’t even protest… _fuck… fuck… fuck..._ I gotta fuck him right there –  
   
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!”  
   
We both jumped as a woman’s voice came from the wall behind… Fuck it, I forgot that we were in between my house and the Smith’s. That bitch always yelled at his son for nothing and this night, she ruined my first kiss with my Adam. “OH NO!” What’s wrong, baby? “S-Seven fifty!” With that, he set off a run. It was already seven fifty? How long had I been eating his mouth?  
   
Mrs. Lambert marched out of the house to the front yard, halt in front of Adam, her hands on her hips. She stared at her boy’s guilty face waiting for his explanation.  
   
“Mama... I was…” muttered my beautiful Adam.  
“You are late! Almost an hour late and no calls! Have you any idea how worried I have been?”  
“Sorry Mama…”  
“Seven thirty last night, and seven fifty tonight? Where have you been?” yelled Mrs. Lambert, crossing her arms.  
   
“Mrs. Lambert,” I walked to Adam, wrapping a graceful arm around his shoulders, “I’m so sorry. I kept Adam in the library for some very difficult math problems.”  
   
“Oh, really? He didn’t tell me.” She said, with a soft and high voice abruptly – there was nothing my bright smile couldn’t melt. She rubbed on Adam’s face, “Get in, honey. Guess who’s here? Grandpa Roger!” Adam smiled at me one last time and jumped his way home… What the fuck, he was way too cute, he didn’t even like a high school boy, I should teach him a fucking lesson as soon as possible. Then she tapped on my shoulder and invited me, “Come in and have dinner!” No thanks, Mama, unless your son was on my dish.  
   
I didn’t know what I had done but, his Mama trusted me! One big step closer…  
   
The morning after our kiss, Adam was even shyer – he flushed a lovely pink when he looked at me. So since then whenever I didn’t have basketball practice, I would wait for him at Starbucks, walk him home and have more make-out practice with him… till… he started to move his tongue against mine. Then he even allowed my hands under his shirt on his heated tender skin… But, baby, I wanted so much more than make-out buddies, I was falling for this sweetheart more day by day… Sweet, he wasn’t only literally tasted and smelled sweet, also he had really sweet personality. “Be careful when you practice,” he said, brushing on the purple on my face. How could he be real? If only he knew I tossed and turned, I had never had a good night after our _“Good night”_ at the window.  
   
*  
   
Back to school, we both acted like nothing was going on between us, because I didn’t want my admirers to bully him when I was not around. Then I found out there were quite a few boys running around my pretty Adam, I felt I had to mark him mine more obviously… How to do without embarrassing him though? My head hurt as fuck… Anyway, I should wait for him at the car park and walk him to work.  
   
Look, there he was, walking out of the hallway, wearing a lovely navy sweater with a long white scarf, his fluffy brown hair blowing in the cold wind. I was sure the sun loved him, the sunlight blurred him around the edge, wrapped him up with white mist. What an angel –  
   
“DUDE!” Dan shouted at my ear when I was watching my angel walking to me… “Waiting for me?”  
“Why should I?”  
“Come on, team leader! I was absent yesterday! How could you not notice when the MVP was not in the practice?” He shook his cocky head and elbowed hard on my chest, “Gotta go! Talk later!”  
   
Hang on… Where was he going? He rushed towards my baby! “HELLO ADAM!” He kept asking Adam to get onto his car. What the actual fuck was he doing?! “Adam, it’s fucking cold, I’ll drive you to work. When you get off? It’s Friday, shall we have some fun? Or you want me drive you home?” Adam got so scared, he started to run but Dan was already in his front before he managed to escape. Poor Adam was hugging his bag on his chest and stepping left and right.  
   
Losing the MVP was bad enough, I would never lose Adam to this asshole! “Dude! That’s blocking!” So I blocked between them and saved my love. “Thanks! I’m late!” And so he left. Fuck it, I couldn’t walk him there because of Dan!  
   
“JAY! WHY?”  
“I have to protect him. I promised his mom.”  
   
“Ha! I am protecting him!” He shook his head and said with a winning voice. “Last night if it wasn’t me he would have been gang fucked till his little ass bleed a fucking river.” What kind of nonsense was that? “Ah, of course you don’t know, you were practicing.” Hell no…I was so confused! My expression made him add, “You thought he worked at Starbucks? He was performing in the pub! Full glittery makeup, ripped top, fucking tight pants, you can see the curve of everything, he was literally hanging around naked. He was HOT!” What the hell was that? I couldn’t believe it!  
   
“You know dude,” Dan punched on my chest, “After the songs, the host asked him his type of man. He said he loves big guys who can hold him fucking tight and squeeze the damn air out of him. That’s me, man!” No, although Dan was three inches towering me, I was sure Adam meant ME! Good to know he loved to be dominated.  
   
That night when I walked him home from Starbucks, I didn’t say anything… I felt complicated – my Adam wasn’t the innocent angel I had been loving, but all his lies and little secrets brought me to a whole new world… a new adventure, a new kind of excitement…  
   
*  
   
I made up my mind – I had to talk to him, face to face, I had to know what kind of person exactly he was. The next morning, I knocked on his door courageously. Mrs. Lambert was very impressed that I spared my Saturday to study Economics with her baby son. “His room is upstairs, with an Elmo poster on the door.” While Grandpa Roger, a round face grandpa with silver hair who was slumped in the couch, was staring at me when I was climbing up the stairs as if he was going to strangle me…  
   
 _Knock, knock._ No one answered. _Knock, knock._ “Adam?” So I got in. I knew it was his room even if I was blindfolded – it was his sweet scent that filled the air. I was intoxicated, my legs tuned jelly and I fell right onto his bed, the most comfortable and tasty bed in the world… the blanket, the sheet, the pillows, all smelt so fucking good that I could jerk it off at them… I turned, the curtains were lowered. How did my room look like through his windows? Just as I got to the windows, the door was opened –  
   
Obviously, he had just finished a shower – he entered the room in a robe and a big towel covering his head… humming and da-da-da-ing _Dust in the Wind_ beautifully. He didn’t see me. I didn’t keep silent in purpose, but he freaked me out, screams choked in my throat. He then went to the closet and… dropped the robe while looking for new undies…  
   
THAT ASS… his ass was right before my eyes… ALL NAKED! His smooth, soft and radiant snow white skin, the two cheeks were so plump, round, firm, spankable… Every fucking adjective wasn’t enough to describe this extraordinary ass… That ass… With the robe, he wiped the moist off his back, then wiped it on the butt cheeks… and ran into the crack… fuck… My cock was whining in pain… I watched him pulled the boxers up his long smooth legs and put a tee on his little baby-fat but very gorgeous body, then he took off the towel which had been covering his beautiful face. He turned…  
   
“AHH – ” Luckily I was quick enough to cover his mouth…  
   
“Shhh…. Shhhh…..” He was struggling…I pressed my body on him hard… God, I smelled freshness. “Don’t shout! Your grandpa’s gonna kill me! I swear I didn’t see anything! I swear!” No, I didn’t see anything… in his front… “I covered my eyes…” That was the biggest lie I had ever told… I didn’t even blink.  
   
“Adam? Honey? Are you out yet? Jay is here.” Lambert Mama’s voice came from outside, she was too late, her son was already in my hands. “Mama I’m here already!” Yea, I did him a favor, took my hand off his face. “Why are you here?”  
   
“To ask you something, face to face. Answer me honestly.” Adam didn’t speak. He didn’t move. His eyes were fixed on mine. “You work in the pub? In exposing outfits?” His widened eyes saying _How did you know_ and so I found that was true. “Why didn’t you tell me? Do you know how dangerous it is working in that kinda place?” In fact I was dying to see him in _that_ killer outfit and makeup…  
   
“No! I don’t work there anymore! I was there only for one nigh! A – A customer from Starbucks asked if I wanna make extra money – ”  
“Why you need so much money?” Gosh! Don’t tell me he was on drugs…  
“For a new camera… Mom doesn’t give me much, I don’t even have enough to hang out with friends… but really! I don’t work there anymore. It was so scary…”  
   
“I have some good cameras, I can lean you the best one.”  
“Thanks…” His eyes then moved to my belly, “Jay… you… you’re…” Finally, my boner poked on his stomach, and it was still swelling in my basketball shorts.  
   
“Yea… I can’t help when you smell so nice.” I confessed, “Now, I need to give a naughty boy some punishment.” I shoved my hands down his waist. “Be good!” I said with an angry tone. I so threw him on the bed, jumped and straddled him before he managed to push up.  
   
My body fell heavy on him, squeezing his hot breath on my chin. That was the moment I had been waiting for… he was under me… His natural beauty was radiating from his entire, magnificent being. His bewitching light grey eyes were capturing my soul. I couldn’t help brushing my right hand on the cute freckles on the smooth, pale skin. “Now take your clothes off,” I muttered, with my hand on a very comfortable resting place – the arch of his waist. But he didn’t move.  
   
I gently pulled him towards me for a kiss, no much force was needed, thanks to our many make-out practice. He closed his eyes and slightly opened his lips for me. Our lips pressed together, there was no space left between us. He opened his mouth more for my tongue’s arrival. The toothpaste turned his tongue a very special kind of hot mint dessert. I pulled him close as I gathered his tee and rolled it up to his stomach. Our lips separated only to slowly join again. Now we were both brilliant kissers, I couldn’t help to get us to another level.  
   
Slowly I pulled away and pressed my forehead on Adam’s, we stared into each other’s eyes. My cute Adam blinked nervously as my hands brushed over his naked stomach. “You can watch me if you like.” He clutched his little hands and placed them on his lips, they would surely block my view. “You can grab me.” I said, shoved his hand on my shoulders. I cupped his face with both hands, tracing his thick eyebrows, sweeping across his soft peachy cheeks, caressing his plump lips with my thumb. Then, I was ready to go.  
   
My nose trailed down to his neck, inhaling deep till my lungs were filled with his fresh aroma. He was shivering, his legs wriggled a bit under me. So I landed one of my knees between his legs, opening him gently. Soon they spread wide enough for me to go between. I went down to his chest, time to reveal my prize… I rolled his tee up…  
   
“Coral? Peach?” I was so confused by his color… I thought his nipples were pink, but actually they were in between coral, peach and baby pink. Embarrassed by my detail study on his nipples, Adam gave a little slap on my back. “I love them so much.” I muttered, pressing one delicate kiss on each nipple. Baby was so shy, he squeezed his eyes shut when a lovely whine escaped his lips.  
   
I stayed on his left nipple, squeezing him with my lips. “You want me to lick on it?” I pressed another kiss on the coral peachy pea. “Look at me.” Just when he opened his eyes, I took his nipple into my mouth and drew a fucking adorable _“eehhhh…”_ from my baby boy, he clawed on my shoulders and shut his eyes again. Perhaps it was his cleanser, he tasted fruity. I suckled it hard while swirling my tongue around it like eating a cherry lollipop. My fingers automatically drawing circles on his other nipple, he was very sensitive, both nipples were erected already. When I had enough look at his nipples, I looked up at his beautiful face – his face turned to the side, his lips parted to catch a breath but the other second he bit on his lower lip, holding back a whimper.  
   
“You are really delicious.” I could see the redness on his face turned fiery red. I so flickered my tongue back and forth, tickling on his hardened nipple before I sucked it into my mouth again. His breathing became more uneven, his every reaction sent shockwaves down my cock. My tongue trailed across his chest, landing on his right, pulling away after drawing a circle. “Was it good? You liked it?” I asked while pinching his lovely nipples between my thumbs and forefingers.  
   
He palmed his beautiful face, and muttered in his hands, “good…” His voice was so soft and high, half sobbing. “What? I couldn’t hear you.” He sobbed another _“good”_ but a bit shorter and clearer this time. My lips gave his right nipple a sudden kiss, “You want me eat this one too?” I kissed on it yet again, even though I was dying to have it in my mouth. I enjoyed the teasing a lot :)  
   
“Stop it!” Ouch! He slapped on my shoulder. “Yes, master,” I said, “Imma do it rougher this time.” I complied and took it in. I sucked, licked, slurped hard on it while teasing his left with my very agile fingers. He was totally frantic under my fierce attack – moments later his head fell backwards and he was arching his back, clamping me with his twitching thighs. If Mrs. Lambert and Roger weren’t there, I was sure this kitty would be roaring like a baby tiger. I was focusing so much on his face, I didn’t realize since when his nails were digging in my scalp.  
   
Pushing him to the top was my mission. I couldn’t accomplish this without touching what’s under his boxers. My left hand so left his chest, passed through his stomach, to his belly and below – “WHAT THE FUCK!”  
   
There’s no way it was his penis. I pushed up and immediately pulled his boxers down his knees. “NO! Not yet…” He sat up trying to cover his swollen cock but his hands were too small for it, its peachy head was hanging out rebelliously. I quickly pushed his tiny body down with one arm, grabbed his both wrists with my large and strong hand and pulled his hands up…  
   
“No way… no way…” My jaw dropped…Before my eyes was a hardened penis of a 10th grader, lying on his belly. Eight inches and something… Very thick like a baseball bat… I was defeated… The inches not only grew on this adolescent’s legs… This penis must grow up into a destructive monster in few years… “What the hell do you eat?...” That was a genuine question.  
   
It was undeniable that his cock looked absolutely cute though, peachy pink and freckly, a bit hairier than I expected but still the whole cock was like lying naked under the fine ginger hair. I released his hands and got back between his thighs, holding the adorable throbbing giant in my hands, trying to link up his freckles with my eyes. Fuck it I couldn’t even focus right. “Can I kiss it?” The answer must be yes but he was still in denial, he palmed his face and shook his head.  
   
But who fucking care? After pulling his boxers off, I gripped the pink cock at the base and sucked it in right away. His thighs instantly clamped me but he didn’t tell me to stop – his heart knew the best, he wanted it. The feeling in my mouth was so foreign… tasted salty and bitter, it felt stony hard but the skin was smooth like smoothie. I tried to swallow it down my throat, the closer I was to his pubic hair, the stronger the fruity aroma… He must have washed himself very nicely with this fucking grapefruit body cleanser. Sadly, there were still few inches to go but my aching jaw couldn’t go further.  
   
I pulled it out, my hands rubbed up and down on it. He chewed on his lower lip a little then peeked down at me. He didn’t know I was staring at him the entire time, he was then so embarrassed and he looked away blushing rigorously from his neck up. That was so cute…  
   
“Do you like it?”  
“Hmm…” Good to know.  
   
“You’re leaking, dripping down you know?” I unhinged my jaw and cupped my lips on the cock base, sucking it from the bottom to the tip then eat it again. I was doing pretty much the same as what I did on his nipple, just my hands were so busy pumping on his shaft and my tongue was working really hard to rub away all the juice leaking from my baby. He couldn’t help his groans anymore, he was whimpering very softly so that Mama wouldn’t hear.  
   
My right hand slid under his thigh, sneaking towards his butt crack… heading my ultimate goal… “No, Jay… Mama is downstairs…”I massaged on the tender skin around his hole even faster and slurped his cock so loud, pretending I didn’t hear a word. “No…. Jay… uhh…” He moaned.  
   
“I couldn’t wait.” I was panting desperately, felt like I would die in the heaven of orgasm. My arms went under his thighs, and with a little pulled I had already hiked his tiny body up. Every position from my dreams worked perfectly. He was lifted in the air from his shoulders down, having no way to escape. His ass and balls were right under my chin. I pressed his legs down… Oh my fucking god he was so flexible… I pressed till his laps hit on his chest. In this position, his very secret pink flesh was half hidden behind the plump cheeks. I grabbed his cheeks… slowly… spreading it outwards…  
   
“ehhh…” His hands were suddenly covering on the spread crack. So I came up with a very brilliant idea – I moved my hands to his thighs, holding his in place, I commanded, “Don’t be shy. Spread your ass for me.” No surprise, he shook his head. Then I bent down and kissed on his fingers, “It must be so beautiful.” With that I sucked and licked on his hands. “Now, quickly. Imma eat you up.” I sucked his fingers one by one… Finally, his fingers moved.  
   
“Yea… spread your cheeks…” My life was complete… “Spread them… yea… lemme see your lovely baby hole.” I licked my lips, my tongue was ready… “Good boy, Adam… It’s so beautiful.” I hissed on his hole as he finally spread himself to maximum… so pink, so tight… It would be a sin not to eat it right there.  
   
I worked my tongue on his perineum, making strokes back and forth across it, fast and slow, fast and slow. Adam exhaled heavily, making a noise like “hmm… hmmm…” to encourage me to keep my tongue moving, then I worked my way down. Avoiding the sphincter, my tongue worked in circular strokes around the target. “Are you ready?” My baby nodded. But, I kissed on the rosebud instead of eating it. “Watch me or I won’t do it.” So another _“eeehhh”_ from him again. “I count to three. Open your eyes. One – two – ” He did it.  
   
I stuck out my fat tongue, making a full and soft contact with the tight hole. Seeing my beautiful Adam watching himself got eaten added to my extra excitement. Teasingly, I licked on his asshole repeatedly, “You want me eat it?” Baby pouted his lips and _“huh…”_ , fucking cute beyond words.  
   
“Okay, baby. Don’t be mad.” I tilted my head and took it into my mouth. Like how I made out with him, I smacked and wiggled my lips on his hole skillfully. My tongue never stopped rubbing on the pink hole, making him all moist and slippery. I was so lost in his ass and his heavenly hums. I looked up occasionally to check if he was still watching me, and he was always a good boy. “Keep your ass spread, baby.” With my eyes locked on his face, I bent down again, slurping and French kissing his hole loudly. He must be enjoying it, his hands ended up in my hair.  
   
I tried to plow my tongue into him, but he was really too tight, no matter how hard I drilled it was still closed like the chamber of secret. I leaned back, staring at his pink hole. With my first two fingers I rapidly rubbed back and forth against it. “No… Jay… No!”  
   
I hesitated too. What if he couldn’t hold his scream when I pushed my fingers into his virgin hole?... My forefinger pressed on his anus, he jumped. “Baby, should I push in?”  
   
“No… Please no… please… no more…” Trying to shove my hands off his ass, he looked so scared, or may be shy for the first time ever. I pushed half of a finger tip into him –  
   
 _KNOCK, KNOCK._  
   
We jumped when some firm and loud knocks on the door.  
“Boys!” He was yelling and banging on the door like he was barging in. “Boys! Why did you lock the door?”  
   
“Grandpa!” Adam yelled back, put on his boxers and rushed to the door immediately. “I didn’t lock the door… the lock isn’t working right…” Roger gazed at me, and he grabbed Adam’s wrist, “Come on boys, have some apple pies.” They hurried down the stairs into the kitchen, I followed.  
   
Roger took a long gulp of tea and stared at me again. “You are Adam’s classmate, kid?”  
“No, Dad,” Mrs. Lambert appeared, holding a big tray of delicious apple pie, “He’s senior, a good boy. The top student at school, may be the first ever in this town to make it to Princeton.”  
“Princeton? That’s a very good university.” Finally, Roger’s face looked less tense.  
“Well, I’m still considering. I got a few conditional offers…” I turned at Adam, he blinked as sparks flew from my eyes. This boy had definitely blabbed about me.  
   
“I’m sorry, Jay. My dad is so protective to his grandson. It’s so nice of you studying with Adam,” she said, serving me a huge piece of pie, “He will be so sad without you next year. He’d love to go to Princeton too –”  
“MAMA!” He interrupted, “I – I want that piece… with more apple…” Strange, really strange, his eyes were flashing.  
   
“Try some, this Mom makes good stuff.” Roger passed me a fork.  
“Yea, I know,” my eyes locked on Adam’s guilty face, “It’s the taste from heaven.” Of course I meant her son, I hadn’t even touched the apple pie. I shut Adam up and continued to dig out what he was trying to hide.  
   
“I was so worried about this boy when he decided to go to Kayden High. You know, he’s so shy, I was afraid he couldn’t get along with the boys there, I didn’t want him to be bullied again. But he just wanted to go there because YOU were there.”  
   
Ahem… Adam’s face was then flushing red like he had been standing under the sun for ten hours.  
   
“You’re his idol, he always says you’re good in sports and academic and everything.”  
   
So, Mama told the truth. This little liar… but I still loved him, so fucking much.  
   
“Aww, look at him.” She touched Adam’s chin, “Okay, okay, Mama will stop here.” She turned at me, “Will you stay for his birthday party tonight?”  
   
Birthday? I thought his birthday was the week after. “Yea, but grandpa is leaving tomorrow. Stay, okay?”  
   
“I should go home and take something.” I suddenly remembered Dan gave me a very big birthday present few months ago, which he said was really expensive and asked me to keep it well and use it wisely. I put it somewhere in my closet and totally forgot about it. Dan finally had done something constructive.  
   
“Happy birthday, Adam.”  
   
He widened his eyes in disbelieve. “For me? Thank you!” He opened the very pretty wrapping paper with rainbow colored heart prints. It was a luxurious purple velvet box inside. “Wow, I love purple.” He looked up at me with puppy eyes and snapped the box open…  
   
…  
   
A purple, nine-inch, huge electronic dildo and a set of six purple, finger-tip size vibrators…  
   
~ End of Chapter 3 ~


	4. Cherry Cherry Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So you really kissed him? Just tell me you like him and I’ll get the fuck off! I wouldn’t have wasted so much fucking time on you!” I cussed at for ten minutes, spitting every obscenity at this habitual liar that totally irritated me! He was still trying to pass his guilt on me with his tears! “Why the fuck are you crying?! It’s me who got hurt!”
> 
> Jay found out another secret of Adam... did Adam really cheated on him with his best friend, Dan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exceptionally long :p   
> I just wanted to create that little bitter part of high school life and the sweet romance between the boys.

  


Damn it… I should have got him a camera… why did I choose this fucking box from Dan? We both turned red and froze for ten seconds until we heard Lambert Mama and Roger came out from the kitchen. Adam slammed the velvet box shut in terror and immediately, he stuffed the box into my arms –  
   
“Adam!” Mama put food on the table, her hands on her hip, “That’s impolite! Just say ‘ _thank you_ ’!”  
“Thank you…” he hugged the box tight, rushed upstairs to his room with his head lowered.  
   
I still found his shyness very delicious. Perhaps I should film such adorable moments down – I was sure after I took away his purity, that very precious expression would become rare.  
   
Once again, I twisted and turned night, my mind replayed from when he took his bathrobe off to what we did in his bed… his sweet smell, his soft skin, the baby pink… and the box set… His curtains were lowered all night, I wondered if he was trying out his new toys? That huge dildo might be too mean for his tight little ass… the electric shock might be too strong for his sensitive skin though…  
   
*  
   
Sigh… It not was as good as I expected, the next week I walked him school, he didn’t even look at me… I realized I had somehow scared him. Baby, how could I let him know I was _not_ a pervert (at least I wouldn’t be that obvious)?  
   
Sitting in the changing room, I was tired enough after the training and I still had to struggle whether I should still go to Starbucks to pick Adam up when he had been ignoring me the whole week–  
   
“Hey!” Dan threw his wet towel at my face!  
“FUCK!” I yelled. I was obviously not in good mood why did he mess with me?  
“Dude, you look like shit! What’s that? Tell me!” Damn it… I couldn’t rant at this retarded face, yea, he was this 6’8” idiot who was still living in his carefree joys of childhood (except his sex-addition part), that’s why he was my best friend.  
   
“You won’t understand how agonizing I’m,” I exhaled, “I blew it!”  
“Blew what?”  
“Your _purple_ gift set!”  
“Oh my god!” He looked enthusiastic, “How was that? You know the dildo has a rotating mode and the vibrating love eggs have 3 levels of vibration? Oh yes! There’s a handcuff hidden in the box – ”  
“I said I _blew_ it! He got scared and he’s ignoring me now!”  
   
“Oh… HE? I understand…” He furrowed his brow, looked guilty… “I should have got you a butt plug…” Shit, he didn’t understand. “Who is he by the way? Is he cute?”  
   
I didn’t expect to hear such a horrible story after replying him “Yea, the fucking cutest boy of all.”  
   
He shook his head, “No way. No one’s cuter than my Adam.” _Your_ Adam? Fuck off! Adam’s _mine_! “Hell no, Jay! Me and Adam are more than just walking from home to school!” He claimed. Then what? “We kissed!”  
   
“That’s a lie!” I took Dan by his neck and threw him off the bench, as he crumpled to the ground his face flushed in red furiously.  
   
“What the fuck are you doing?!” He rubbed the side of his head where it had just met the floor.  
   
He kicked on my legs before I dropped onto him, “Get your hands off him, you motherfucker!” I yelled and threw a punch at his nose.  
“YES WE FUCKING KISSED! In the pub!” He kissed on his finger tips, “MUAH! His lips feel better than chicks!”  
   
We were then wrestling on the floor. So lucky our teammates managed to pull us away before the coach came in, or we might got fucked to hell.  
   
I couldn’t believe Adam had probably cheated on me… Was it my fault that I had never officially announced him as my boyfriend? It was already 7 p.m, he must be home already… I was so tired, really needed my bed… I didn’t expect to see him on my way home! I was not prepared! Intentionally, I slowed down my pace, stalking after this adorable, deceptive… _liar_ – Suddenly, he stopped and turned at me and I looked like a fool.  
   
“Hey…” He was all trembling when I slowly paced to him. Why, honey? Cause you’re busted again? “Jay… I…”  
“Why?” I glared at his twinkling eyes, “I just did one wrong decision and now you’re scared of me? You’re ignoring me?”  
“Ugh… no…” He paused. I was standing there, waiting for his words to come out. “What wrong decision?...”  
   
“Whatever! Why do you care? If you cared about me, you wouldn’t have kissed Dan!”  
   
He widened his puppy eyes, looking at me with furrowed brow, “That was… Jay, I –”  
   
“So you really kissed him? Just tell me you like him and I’ll get the fuck off! I wouldn’t have wasted so much fucking time on you!” I cussed at for ten minutes, spitting every obscenity at this habitual liar that totally irritated me! He was still trying to pass his guilt on me with his tears! “Why the fuck are you crying?! It’s me who got hurt!”  
   
Abruptly he stormed at me, tears kept pouring down his face, and he dared to punch on my chest! “Now I regret it! I regret it! I shouldn’t be here! You all are BULLIES!” He pushed me hard, then he ran back home…  
   
 _Bullies…_  
   
He had just poured cold water on my head and calmed my fuck down… Dan was fucking bad at lying, but… sometimes that fool would go too far… I should have asked before I had beaten up my best friend… before I had ranted at my sweetest angel…  
   
That night Adam was off to bed very early, god please… he didn’t cry himself to sleep. Thinking of his teary face… I couldn’t…  
   
*  
   
Making it up with Dan was easy – it only took only a one-on-one basketball game.  
   
“Tie, man! It’s been three hours!” Dan called it an end, we both collapsed on the floor, panting like a dog.  
“No… Only one Adam, he’s mine…” I gasped.  
“Huh?” He gasped with shock, “You mean who wins gets the chick?”  
   
This bonehead really drove me crazy, “Adam isn’t a chick! He has huge dick, okay?! Accept it or get the fuck off! Why are you suddenly into boys?”  
“Chicks are annoying. I just wanna escape from my girlfriends for a night, and I saw him – ”  
“And just made out in the corner?” I asked furiously.  
“Ok, I kissed him,” he confessed, “He got scared and I stopped. My bad. Fair play from now on, okay?”  
   
“Let me tell you, Daniel Woods,” I pushed up, stared at him trying to be as serious as I could, “Adam Lambert is my boyfriend!”  
   
I doomed… My angel might never forgive me…  
   
*  
   
Even my stomach was complaining, I couldn’t eat my dinner that night... there were enough butterflies inside… Pacing carefully to his door… I had never been walking so slowly… How could I get his forgiveness?  
   
“Jay!” Came Mrs. Lambert’s voice, I caught myself still pacing around my frontyard… “What happened to Adam?” She looked so worried but she seemed didn’t know it was _me_. “He’s been crying for days! He doesn’t wanna tell me anything!”  
   
Oh no, murder me… How could I ever make him cry like this? “Well… I don’t know why he’s now scared of me… I wonder if it’s my classmates bullying him…” Sorry Mama, I wasn’t usually a liar.  
   
Lambert Mama brought me to their place, to the door with an Elmo poster again. I hid in the corner and had she called him out for his favourite dessert, it still cost a long while till he opened the door… “I’m not hungry,” he muttered with his cracked voice. She managed to pull him out of his room, I hurried forward, grabbed his wrist and started to _run_ , almost dragged him down the stairs. Everything happened too quickly, he didn’t have time to process, he could only run after me and turn back to Mama even though she was already out of sight. I didn’t know where I was going, at that moment I just wanna take him away, to a remote island.  
   
We arrived the kids playground few hundred meters from home, and he shook my hand off. He was panting. Finally, I saw his face clearly – his beautiful eyes were all reddened and swollen, obviously his thick eyelash was all dewy.  
   
“Adam,” I cupped his face, “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have listened to Dan. Forgive me, please!”  
   
“Enough!” He shoved my hands off, still panting, “I’m not your doll! Will you guys stop toying me?” Tears started to form in his eyes again… and soon he was choked by his tears, coughing hard. My angel was weeping like a helpless baby… heartbreaking…  
   
“Adam!” I wrapped him up, squeezed him tight. I knew how much he hated me when he struggled in my arms, he didn’t want me anymore. “Please, please don’t say this! It breaks my heart…You mean a lot to me…” I wept with him…  
   
“NO!” He was fisting on my chest, “I trusted you…”  
“I’m really sorry! I’m too possessive about you. I lost my mind when Dan said you two had kissed… I was so wrong...”  
   
He didn’t say anything. He screamed and cried out loud on my chest. I held him till he quieted down, till he soaked my vest with tears. Who the hell bullied my adorable Adam? I would rip them into pieces!  
“Baby, are you feeling better?” I patted his head. He shook his head. “You should have told me – ”  
“I wanted to tell you but you scolded me…” His voice trembled again…  
I pulled away to hold his face, gosh… Seeing his lovely face all wet with tears and his eyes all bloody red was smashing my heart into pieces. “Baby, I’m sorry… Now tell me what’s happened.” I wiped away the dews on his face with my thumbs, “I’m here, don’t be afraid.”  
   
Perhaps, he was convinced by my tears… finally, he talked to me again!  
   
“They – they said –” His breath hitched as he tried to speak. I rubbed his back, telling him he could take his time. “They said – people are betting – if you or Dan will – get me first – that it’s just – just a game –” he choked again, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks.  
   
“No! Baby, don’t believe them! You’re never a game to me. You’re my angel.” I grabbed Adam tight on his shoulders. Who the fuck said that to my baby?  
   
He finally managed to catch his breath and his words became clearer. “They called me Barbie… They… pulled my pants down… They threatened me… if they see me again… they will change my clothes…” There he paused, he was holding his fists and blinking back the fresh tears just formed in his eyes, “I hid in the library at recess… I didn’t go for lunch… or toilet… I’m so afraid to see them…”  
   
“Who are they?” What the fuck! I was furious!  
   
“I don’t know them… I was running to the Art Room… and bumped into them… and they started to threaten me…”  
   
Poor baby… I wrapped him up safe and warm in my arms. “Visual Art lesson again tomorrow… I need to walk pass their classroom…” He sobbed. His fluffy hair tickled on my chin, familiar sweet scent rushed into my nose, I couldn’t help placing a long kiss on his head. “Don’t worry, I’m here.”  
   
No one had ever dared to mess with the people around me, those bullies must be new here. As planned, no matter how unwilling I was, I let Adam walk to the Art Room alone, I lurked behind him and caught the bullies when they took action.  
   
There they were – a pack of 5 nasty faces gathering near the lockers, making fun on the first years, robbing their stuff when they opened the lockers. They whistled when spotted my pretty boy.  
“Here comes our Barbie Doll!” They so surrounded him and took away his bag. “What is this? A makeup bag?”  
   
It’s time! I set off a run but a big hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards –  
   
“Dude! I see you!” Damn it! It was Dan. “Tryna be a hero? Imma go too! Fair play!” With that he swung me backwards and rushed to Adam. I quickly pushed myself up – I shouldn’t be fighting with him when the bullies were throwing Adam’s stuff around, but I just couldn’t let him get there before me! We were wrestling along the way… People were all filming us with their phones…  
   
“STOP IT!” We yelled. Dan jumped, and so did I. We caught the pencil case and wallet that were flying in the air, and landed at Adam’s both sides.  
   
“You guys must be new here. We don’t tolerate bullying in Kayden High,” I said calmly. The crowd hailed my coolness and started to boo at the bullies. Well, I just let Dan take the remaining credit, that wasn’t important at all. I stood still, staring at Adam as he stared back at me – I could only find myself in those sparkling eyes. The world froze, I couldn’t even hear the chaos at my back.  
   
“Why aren’t you with Dan? You’re standing here?” He asked, a shy smile drawing his lips outwards. He obviously knew the answer.  
“You don’t want me to become a bully because of you, do you? You really want me to beat them up, huh?” I asked softly. He didn’t answer, but soon, his broad smile was pressing against my chest. I took his sweet smell deep into my lungs. “The bell rang. I should walk you to the Art Room,” I whispered.  
   
The end. We lived happily ever after. BYE! :D  
   
:)  
   
Ha-ha-ha. Not funny.  
   
After that day, nothing could stop the flame of our love from burning. Our flame only got higher, and hotter. We found a rather nice place to escape from the world: the big tree in that kids playground. We talked about our interests, our dreams (of course not _tha_ t kind of dreams I had had), homework, gossiped about school, parents, grandparents and everything. We kissed and cuddled. No one was there, only me, Adam and the tree, we were _free_. Once a kid came to me and asked “Why are you eating his face?”, I felt _free_ to kick him out of our little world :)  
   
Me and Adam were officially ‘boyfriends’ and the most enviable couple at school, but we were trying to hide it from our parents – of course they would still love us, but we were afraid Lambert Mama would stop us from getting too close, or worse, move out just to protect her baby son who was actually not a _baby_ anymore.  
   
MSN was the safest way of all, we chatted every night and exchanged loving eyes through our open windows. My sweetie pie could laugh at my every joke! His adorable smiles were something I would never get tired of.  
   
Weird, that night during my last summer vacation in high school, his windows were closed and his curtains were lowered, plus, he was offline. I was so worried, what could have happened? Did Mama find out something? I had sent him 15 offline messages and he wasn’t replying. Thanks god! At 11 p.m., he was online!  
   
“Baby! Open up. What happened? Don’t tell me you’re… crying again?” I asked, you can never know how freaking anxious I was.  
“No. I turned on the air con early.”  
“Lemme see your face, k?”  
   
“No… gotta tell you something… but don’t make me draw the curtains, k?” He made me even more nervous… What was he going to say? “Mama is leaving for a business trip tomorrow and come back the day after.”  
   
“Are you going with her?” I asked.  
“I mean… hmm…”  
   
I was waiting… waiting for that very important message from him… He said, “If you want, you can come here…”  
   
OH MY FUCKING GOD! I was bouncing and rolling on the floor the next moment. I couldn’t! How could I ever say NO to this invitation? Not fucking ever! _Stay calm, Jay…_ I told myself.  
“Go there?... for… what?”  
“Dunno… whatever… She’s leaving at 6 and she’ll call me when she arrives there… around 11…”  
   
 _Whatever_? When I was acting all calm and he was being very shy and subtle, the conversation was getting very awkward. We both went to bed afterwards. I wonder if he was sleeping tight? Or, was he just like me, turning and wondering if I was having a good sleep? Anyway, I had to take a bath, brush my teeth and dress myself well before 11.  
   
 _Ding Dong…_ 11:15 a.m., I pressed on his door bell… Nobody answered. _Ding Dong…_ Came the loud footsteps of running down the stairs.  
   
“Good morning, Jay.” Slowly, he opened the door, but he was hiding behind it, I could only hear his sweet voice. Maybe he had prepared something special for me? So I didn’t peek as I entered. I heard him locked the door, but he still didn’t come to my front.  
   
“Can I turn now?” I asked. Not waiting for his answer, I turned. Holy fucking crap!  
“Do you… like it?...” Baby… hell no… I FUCKING LOVED IT!  
   
That… must be the killer outfit I had been dying to see… My heart’s true desire… That ripped top with a complicated construction… I wonder if it could be called a ‘top’ or just some silver glittery torn pieces of cloth which barely covers his upper body… with two turquoise sleeves attached to the fabric and patchwork around the waist. And those motherfucking tight silver pants were masterpiece, hugging every inch of his crotch and his long legs like a second skin.  
   
As he moved, his peachy nipples exposed and hid again. My eyes were so busy catching those two peachy things, and those legs… and that very prominent dude in his pants… I forgot to take a look at his face! “What do you think? Weird? –”  
   
“STOP THERE!!” I yelled. I pressed him onto the door, only when we were this close would I not get distracted by his lovely body. I cupped his face, marveled not only his amazing skills, but how his makeup celebrated his beauty – grey eye shadow with silver in the inner corner of his eyes, framed with black eyeliner and very thick and long eyelashes – his eyes were like two shiny grey diamonds that would drown your soul. So funny, his nose was more outstanding than usual and his lips… so plump and full… “Jay…” He tried to wake me up…  
   
“Shh…” I gazed at his eyes, feeling his face heated up in my hands. He stirred nervously, placing his paws on my chest. I was, too, flipping as he closed his eyes and arched up, pressing his body against mine. “Adam…” I whispered, almost unconsciously. I took a deep breath and slammed our lips together.  
   
I would never get tired of his soft lips... so nice… My heart was pounding faster with the anticipation that I had never had before…We had made out thousands times, but this time was _different_ …  
   
He wrapped his arms around my neck, leaning even closer, sucking my tongue deeper into his mouth… My hands slipped lower, snaked around his back and his waist, squeezing his body tight against mine. His sudden shake told me he was tired standing on his toes, I arched backwards, lifted him off the ground and my baby swung his long legs around my waist almost instantly. This kiss was too passionate almost suffocating.  
   
I stepped to the couch, our tongues still entwining. I quickly untied the knot on our tongues, carefully placed Adam onto the couch. His legs spread, I knelt between his thighs with ease. I dropped onto him resumed the kiss. As he wrapped his legs around my waist again, I pulled closer, moving and hitting my crotch against his butt. I felt his shaky paws digging on my back… After few more thrusts, he stopped responding to my tongue, with my every thrust, he hummed softly.  
   
I opened my eyes, glaring at his closed eyes… he was crying… “Baby…” A fresh drop escaped the corner of his left eye as I pulled up, “If you don’t like it, let’s stop… Don’t cry…” I wiped away the tear track and kissed on his straight nose.  
   
“No…” he gasped, “I’m just… nervous…” He bit his lower lip as I patted his silky hair. I lost my mind seeing his tears, I was totally fine to stop there, really, as long as he could stop crying –  
   
“NO!” He snapped. “No next time! Mama doesn’t usually leave me alone! And… and you…” he grabbed my collar, shaking me madly, “You are going to Princeton next month… We have no next time! Don’t you know!!”  
   
I still glared at him, my hysterical sweetheart, I pulled his hands off. Nothing said, I picked him up, carrying him to his room. He threw his arms around my neck, placing his eyes shyly at me and then buried his face on my neck…Too, too adorable…  
   
I kicked the door shut behind me and approached his bed, tilted and placed him down. “Jay…” His voice shaking, “Those… in my wardrobe… if you want… I haven’t used… Um…” His language was so broken, it took me some time to recall _those_ things in the purple velvet box…  
   
In 10 seconds, I dashed to his wardrobe, grabbed the box, rushed back and threw it on the bed. I only gave him another second to feel my hands wrapped around his wrists before his hands were pinned next to either side of his shoulders. “Shall we start now?” I said. He faltered a bit, lying there watching me stripped, the first time he saw my naked body. Quickly I grabbed the hem of his top, “Hands up.” After removing his top, I moved down to his waist, slowly, I rolled his skin tight pants down, revealing his ginger pubic hair from his belly button, his unmatched huge penis appeared teasing under the blue brief. My hands trailed along his thighs… it took a decade to reach his knees… and another decade to reach his ankles…  
   
Lying before me was a boy in sexy makeup with an innocent expression, awkwardly covering his torso with his arms and crossing his legs. Not trying to embarrass him more, he could have his brief on until the last second.  
   
I ran my hands from his hip to his ankles again, measuring the length, marveling how smooth and beautiful his legs were. I pulled his legs straight, pressing kissing from his feet, passed through his knees to his thighs, all the way to his belly. Then I slowly crawled to him. He nervously gazed back at me, his legs wriggled a bit between my thighs. I stilled and gave him time to adjust.  
   
When he was done, he slightly opened his lips for me. I leaned forward and closed my eyes – the room smelled like him, the more I pressed him into his pillow, the stronger scent rushed into my nose – I could taste this candy boy in my mouth and feel his warmth in my palms. With his sweetness stirred my every sensation, the kiss was electric and explosive.  
   
Unconsciously, my hands slipped down, running small circles around his torso. My lips roamed from his lips to his ear, I loved his choice of shampoo, so fresh that added sparks to his natural sweet scent. My tongue drilled into his ear, he jumped. My sweet angel was holding back his moans, and eventually only some twisted hums escaped his lips. I knew he was still too shy for what was going to happen, I would go slow, and relish this amazing boy inch by inch.  
   
I licked him from the back of his ear, down to his neck, sucking his skin softly so no hickey was left on his tender skin. He wriggled again when my tongue landed on his bare chest. My eyes closed still, I searched around his chest for his peachy nipples with my tongue. Finally I located one of them.  
   
The peachy pea was between soft and hard, feeling exceptionally nice on my tongue. I flicked my tongue tip on it, tickling it till it was erected. Then I played around the hardened part, giving this lovely nipple a soft and full touch while suckling it. His legs were kicking, his chest was jumping as his breath shortened.  
   
“Baby,” I said. He opened his eyes as I moved away from his nipple, leaving his flesh wet and cold in the air. “There’s no one else in the house.” He nodded, his paws left the pillow and landed on his face. I would just let him have his face covered, as long as he felt comfortable.  
   
I bent down again, slowly closed my lips around the other nipple. Gently suckling him, then began swirling my tongue over it, feeling it peaked at my touch. Playfully, I alternated from sucking and licking on his lovely pink, till he finally relaxed and let go – he started to breath heavily. I lifted my head back up, the baby pink or peach was straight and firm, glistening from my saliva.  
   
Adam opened his beautiful eyes as my hands began to caress his chest, he suddenly look so voluptuous, his eyes all lustful. He watched me kissed on his nipples over and over, rewarding me with a very audible moan to my every kiss. I clamped my two fingers on the two erected peas, but he ‘ _eehh…_ ’, I guessed it tingled on his sensitized flesh. I let my tongue explore his chest few more moments, and abruptly, I slipped to his waist –  
   
“Ahh… hahahahaa!” He tried to shove me away, but I was still grabbing his hip tight, pressing light kisses all over his waist. I couldn’t stop tickling him with my lips, his laughter was way too delighting. Then I moved forward, getting close to him, caressing his smiley face with the back of my fingers. “Hehe...” He giggled, “Why?” Aww… He grabbed my ears and kept scratching them at the back!  
   
“Feeling better?” Our foreheads pressed together.  
“Hmm?” He hummed softly, with a rather high voice.  
“Are you feeling more comfortable?”  
   
He giggled. He blinked few times, his eyelash flapping like angel’s wings. We stared at each other for a short, sweet moment until our mouths were back together. My tongue quickly made its way into Adam’s mouth and he started a tongue wrestle with me in the naughtiest manner I had ever witnessed.  
   
My hands reached down, rolling off his brief and my naughty boy smiled on my lips! Gently, I rubbed my erection onto his, creating magical friction that made us both moaned into each other’s mouth. “Hmmm?” Came his cute hum again, he didn’t want the kiss to end, but I had to go. He was staring at me when I moved down, giggled as I place a kiss on his belly button. And so I moved, even lower…  
   
I looked up at him, and slowly, licked the dribble of leak off his half solid cock. He opened his mouth but at that exact moment he muffled his moan with the back of his hand. I held his cock up and kissed on its shaft, “It looks so eatable,” I took the head into my mouth, squeezed a moan out of his lips, soft like velvet, unbearably pleasant. _Give me more… Adam…_ I would do anything to recreate that amazing sound he had just made.  
   
I began to move my hands, rubbing up and down, slowly, gently. I took more of him into my mouth, swallow him till he hit at the back of my throat, running my tongue along the underside of his cock, slurping his tasty juice that was freshly leaking. He bucked his hip a little and was giving me the sweetest groans I was craving for, I knew I was doing the right thing and began to stroke him harder and faster.  
   
My tongue swirled around the head, delved into the slit and explored around the thick cock that was pulsing in my mouth, feeling incredible. Of course, never a moment I forgot to pump him with my hands. Adam arched his back, letting out sounds between moans and whines, his hands sneaked into my hair and pulled, dragging me forward as if he wanted to pierce his cock into my stomach. I risked my life to take him deeper, inhumanly deep.  
   
“Uhh… Jay… ahhh…” That was the most gorgeous sound in my life. I sucked him fucking hard that I felt his tender skin dragged up a bit as I pulled back – _OUCH_ … He kicked me… I just went on eating him the hardest and his hands suddenly left my head. I peeked up at him – he palmed his baby face for a second then swung his hands to the pillow grabbing it and threw his right hand back on his mouth the next moment, muffling his wild whines… busy :) How could a he be that adorable?  
   
I slipped my hands to his knee pits, pushed, and now his legs were up and spread wide apart in a big M shape. I pulled back and let the giant slip out of my mouth. Aww I could not describe how cute this peachy, pinky, freckly monster was, anyway this delicious thing was now lying straight and firm on a beautiful boy’s belly, all shiny and moistened, looked smoother than smoothie. I gazed at what was underneath it… something I could not ignore.  
   
I trailed a line of kisses right down the very tip of the freckly giant cock, when I reached his perineum, I pushed and spread his legs more upwards… His butt right at my face, the plump cheeks spread, exposing that very babypink hole that was luring for a good kiss. Without a warning, I dipped my tongue tip right on the rosebud, and gained another velvet ‘AH’ from my baby. “Nice, baby! I love your voice!” I flicked my tongue on the rosebud, tickling the most sensitive flesh. “Moan louder for me.” Quickly, I stole a kiss from the little hole.  
   
“EHHHHH!” He whined loud, his hands suddenly cockblocked between my tongue and his anus. “You tease! If you tease me again I shut up!”  
   
“Awww, shut up? Can you?” Everyone on earth knew I could hold both of his wrists in one hand. I pulled his hands off his ass and spread his cheeks with another hand, and resumed the kiss on his butthole. Seriously, he shut his mouth and held back all the lovely sound! Oh no… baby was throwing tantrum at me… I let go his hands and he palmed his face, yea, once again.  
   
Good that he was blindfolding himself, I took the advantage and sneaked out something from the box. “Baby, are you shutting up? Seriously?” Haha, he even turned his face to the side. Couldn’t be cuter. Quickly I took his wrists and cuffed them up to the bed –  
“Ehhhh! What – ”  
“AH! You talked!” I got him, so he squeezed his mouth shut. Baby, see who’s gonna win. Now I could take my time checking out the toys.  
   
Intentionally, I talked to myself while checking out the silicone bullet size vibrators. “Ah... So this is not _love eggs_ , but _love bullets_.” Each of them had a long wire connected to a simple control panel. “These bullets have such a long tail…” Teasingly, I picked one up by its control panel, waving it at Adam’s face, “So I can remove it even if it’s buried deep inside someone.” He pouted, gave me an angry but lovely duck face. “Speed… 1, 2 and 3… which one you want?” I switched to level 1, and the bullet started to make its unique vibrating sound.  
   
When I was climbing back to his lower half, he was breathing hard almost choking. Defensively, he made vain attempt to cross his legs but his slender legs couldn’t stand my single effortless attack. His legs wide apart, before plugging him hard with this tiny bullet, I could have a good look of his very virgin hole that had never been _entered_. I licked back and forth on his pink hole, moistening him up with my passion. Abruptly, I pressed the bullet on his pink flesh, circling around his hole, almost, he almost cried out. “Still holding on?” I pushed it in – deep – till half of my forefinger was inside him.  
   
“Uhh… ugh… AAHHHHHH…” He screamed, arching his back, his whole body squirmed, his thighs slammed close. I removed my finger from him and pressed his thighs up and open. Staring at the purple wire sticking out from his beautiful hole, unknown heat boiled from my lower belly all the way to my head... He kept thrusting his hip, I took it as a sign of begging for more loving acts…  
   
I bent down giving his most erogenous zone a passionate make-out session and gave the remote a little click… “AHHHH”… it was up to level 3 all a sudden… Gently, I caressed him with my tongue, turned his screams to desperate purrs “uhh… uhh….ehh…” His lovely body dancing on the bed… his tight anus contracting and pulsating in my mouth… As he legs stopped struggling, I slipped my hands to his huge cock, stroking him fast.  
   
“Are you having fun?” I asked, looking up at my Adam who was purring like a kitty in ecstasy. Just one more stimulation, surely he would explode… My left hand still stroking the pink cock, my right hand fished out another bullet from the fun box… turned it up… and pressed it against the slit under the cock head –  
   
“EEhhhhh…. AAAHHHhhhh!” His body suddenly appeared dewy. He roared as his head fell backwards, I didn’t let go his cock no matter how hard he was bucking on the soaked mattress… I kept stroking, faster, I found my rhythm… His face showed intense pleasure – and he thrust his hip up –  
   
Sprayed into the air… thick milk streaming from his cock head like a fountain… spurted on my chin, and all over his tummy… I put down the vibrator, appreciating the pink giant in my hand, which was now coated in white cream…  
   
I couldn’t help swallowed and cleaned it up with my mouth… but, what to do with the vibrator that was well-lubricated with his juice? I shoved it into him without thinking. I was sure the orgasm had sent him to heaven and whited out his world for the next 30 seconds: he didn’t seem to notice there were now _two_ vibrating bullets inside him until then.  
   
“uh…” He gasped, “You… killing me… ehh…” half like sobbing. Perhaps it was time to call it an end, and yet… no one would deny that erotically good feeling seeing his hole clenching and trembling against the electronic tease. Carefully, I pulled them out, watching the second bullet squeezed through the tight entrance… and the other… My baby gasped in relief.  
   
Stupid me had let the love bullets be the first to get into his virgin hole, I wouldn’t let the dildo be the second, I would rather prepare him with my own _fingers_. I ran my middle finger over the pink hole – it was so fucking nice! The flesh there was hot, smooth and extremely _soft_. I licked it a few more times, I said, “Now, relax.” And I pressed, penetrated through the entrance, into his hole… to a whole new experience… It was very hot inside, his muscle wrapped my finger… more accurately, his hole was eating my finger, sucking it deeper and deeper…  
   
Adam didn’t whimper, his whole body tensed up as I dug deeper. He was, roughly, taking deep breaths and squeezing his eyes shut. His clenched his anus that could probably break my finger. “Baby, relax… You’re clamping me.”  
   
“That hurts… uh…. hurt…”  
“Relax.” I withdrew my finger and pushed in again a few times but it only got him tighter. And so I pushed in also my ring finger to stretch him more, he started to whine in true pain. “Relax… please try…huh?” My two fingers rubbed and massaged him from the entrance to the muscle wall inside…. Wouldn’t it be too cruel to put my cock into this tiny hole?  
   
Leaving my fingers unmoving inside, I moved forward to unlock his handcuff, and wrapped him into my arm. I twisted and moved my fingers while pushing in and pulling out, “What should I do, baby?” I was so nervous… Yes… as he said, we had no next time… we both wanted to do it so bad, but how? He threw his arms around my waist, he raised his chin pressing his lips on my ear, muttering with his voice from heaven, “We just do it… I’m okay… okay…” when all his expressions showed me was pain…  
   
I took my fingers out. My thigh moved between his legs, and he spread his thighs for me shamelessly, positioning himself against my rock hard erection. We looked at each other… Every feature of his was perfectly sculptured, like a statue. His half closed ones, those mysterious light grey colored eyes hid his fervent desire in such a subtle way…  
   
I held his face with a hand and held my cock with another, I pushed forward. “UGH!” He choked as my head just forced through the tight entrance, he was way too tight to accommodate me… Slowly, I moved again till half of my cock was embedded in his body. I watched him squeezing his eyes shut, his mouth fell open wide but he was still trying to hold back his cries, hissing “Jay… Go on… I’m okay…” How could I not love this boy?  
   
I complied, pushing forward, I could totally feel his muscle split open at the tip of my cock… I knew I was shooting pain through his lower half, his inside trembled and contracted over and over. I froze when my thighs finally met his hip, I couldn’t go further. I caressed this boy who was hyperventilating under me, rubbing on his damp but still fluffy hair. His face flushed in red, tears dripped from either of his eyes. “Hold on, baby… The pain’s gonna pass really soon.”  
   
“I just… feel strange…” His paws dug into back of my shoulders.  
“Yea, strange, coz we’re now linked.” I half groaned, it was actually awesome inside him I would never want to get out again, his hot and tender muscle was hugging me from every angle… Pressing a kiss between his furrowed brows, I tried my best to comfort him.  
   
His hip lifted a bit, was he trying to take me in more? Trembling he let out a velvety sigh and moved again, biting his lip at the same time. “Let me do it.” I whispered and he nodded in my hands. I gave him a series of slow-rhythm thrust.  
   
“UGH!” After a loud whimper, he clenched his jaw shut, like holding his breath. I stilled, did I hurt him again? I had only moved a little bit, like an inch or two… “Hmmm?” He scratched my back, “More… I think I like it…” His very high and soft purring confession was frightening… frighteningly erotic!  
   
I began to move again, every time I pulled back I took more of myself out, just to quickly slam back into him, more… more… and more… “Oh my god.... Adam… you feel so good! So good! Ahh…” I felt him relaxed a little bit, I could get in and out with more ease, but still, his tight muscle and the tiny entrance created more than enough friction that boiled a heat and erupted in my body, I felt fireworks shooting in my brain… Adam’s breath was growing heavier, and he purred “Jay… uuuhh…” from time to time in my thrusts, as though he was longing for more.  
   
“Go… faster…” He purred again. I complied, pulling out and slamming back into him harsher and faster. I rammed violently against him, dragged along inside him. The burning sensation made him cried out desperately. The way that he crooned under me had me thrust my hip numbingly fast, I had a whole new understanding on my speed.  
   
Quite suddenly, everything changed. His makeup started to run, messing up with his tears and sweats… He was bouncing on the mattress right underneath me, groaning wildly, filled with lust. I understood I had taken away his wings, and turned him a sexy little _devil_ …  
   
“AH!” He let out an intoxicating cry, his muscles contracting. I was still thrusting him deep, dragging against his sensitive flesh. Weirdly, his name crawled to my throat, urged me to let it out.  
   
“Ehh… I want… I want… Jay…” He let out a needy purr. His longs legs moved to wrap around my waist, his heels pressed against my back pulling me forward. He arched his back to meet my thrusts, gripped the pillowcase trying to rip it while his other hand gripped at my arm, clawing at my strong bicep.  
   
“Adam! Adam!” My lungs burned and everything around was turning vague. His muscle continued to contract and the pulsating, I could tell we were both close to the peak. I pushed up, finding the best angle to give him the best thrusts. I found it! The angle that enabled me to hit on his spot – he collapsed on the pillow, shuddering and purring the highest till he lost his voice.  
   
Just as I thought it was impossible to move faster, I managed to ram into him at an impossibly rapid speed. Few more drops of tears leaked from the corner of his eye when I pushed him to the peak of orgasm painfully. Continuing the thrusts, I was going nuts… “Adam! So good… That’s so good…”  
   
I exploded, spraying everywhere inside him… He writhed at the strange sensation of getting filled by me… I had made him mine.  
   
*  
   
Gently, I wiped away his tears with my hands, together with some mascara, but he wept again when I was cleaning the fluid from his little soar anus. Aww… poor baby, I hugged him tight.  
“Baby, why? It hurts that bad?”  
“No…” He sobbed.  
“Then why you crying?”  
“Will you think I’m that kind of boy… I’m not…” He voice cracked. I patted his head lovingly, “Only for you…”  
   
“I know, baby! Only for me.” I smiled on his forehead, hopefully he felt that. Even though he didn’t say what made him feel that way, I understood, that was my fault believing that he had flirted with Dan. “Baby, you’re my angel, remember. I will always trust you and love you.”  
   
We were so damn tired. Really soon, he fell asleep on my chest, and I was snoring in his arms.  
   
Lambert Mama, I promise, even it was only a single day, I would take care of your son, really good care. Even when I started my university life, my love to Adam would never extinguish.  
   
~ End of Chapter 4 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last one, but, there will be an extra chapter on Jay's return from Princeton! ;)


	5. Homecoming Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way…” He pouted and stared at the camera... Oh my goodness, I couldn’t look at him like that for a second… Tears started to form in his beautiful eyes… Drowning me in the deep, light grey lake… After the first fat tear dropped out of his eyes, he lied down on the desk, crying out loud…
> 
> “Adam… I’m sorry… I miss you, I want to go home, really!” I sobbed…
> 
> “Ehh… You forgot my birthday! You forgot me!” He cried.  
> “I didn’t! 29 January! That’s why I wrote you the card…”
> 
> “I want you hug me, kiss me and say ‘Adam, happy birthday’… Not a card!”
> 
> I looked at the top of his head and listened to his weep till he was too tired to continue, he turned off the camera. I didn’t have time to explain my reason… Please… Don’t let me lose him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter ever :p

I am now studying at Princeton U, far away from home, far away from my dream boy, my adorable Adam.

 

From time to time in my dream, I go back to when I first realized how lovely he was, dreamed of his freshly dyed brown hair, his little royal blue shorts, his shy smile from the window, and how I first broke his heart when I didn’t wait for him at the bus stop. Can’t believe it was already 2 years ago. And last summer, we had our first time in his Elmo themed bedroom. But I don’t really understand why I dream of him fully clothed far more than naked…

 

“Hang up.” I said.

“Hmmm? Now?” said Adam, his sleepy voice is deliciously cute.

 

“Yes, I count to 3 and you hang up first.”

“Ehh…hmmm…” My baby is playing crying.

“You have school tomorrow,” I said, like his father, “Ok? Now, 1, 2…3.”

“Good night.” He finished with a goodnight kiss.

“Night.” I whispered, and he hung up.

 

We talk almost every night on the phone. These are the last few lines we do every time. He never wants to end our phone conversation (neither do I of course), but I can’t let him stay up too late for me. By the way, sometimes he ends our convo with “I’m naked in bed… Good night”… naughty boy.

 

Well, my college life is… interesting and colorful. Studies, friends, parties and… sex… Well, I was drunk, okay? And my cock was such a dick. I did it with my classmates, basketball team members, co-workers in my part-time job. But just once (per person)! I felt sorry for my baby Adam afterwards, I really did! When those guys asked for a more stable relationship, I rejected and told them there’s a wonderful boy waiting for me at home.

 

*

 

Last winter, I had promised my professor to help him in his research, so I couldn’t go home during winter break. I sent Adam a really cool webcam so that we could see each other when we chat.

One night when we chatted, Adam was so bouncy. He had just received another mail from me.

“What is this?” He waved the envelope at the camera, “Another Christmas present?”

“Just cards,” I said, “Open it.”

“When are you coming back? Grandpa’s coming next month, I bet he’d love to see you.” He muttered while opening the envelope carefully, his fluffy hair brushing on the camera, “I love this!”

 

That was a very cute card with a singing reindeer, when he opened it, the music started to play. Adam was grinning like a kid with his Christmas stocking filled with candies. But then he saw another card in the envelope… Silly me sent him his birthday card together, he got my meaning right away –

 

“No way…” He pouted and stared at the camera... Oh my goodness, I couldn’t look at him like that for a second… Tears started to form in his beautiful eyes… Drowning me in the deep, light grey lake… After the first fat tear dropped out of his eyes, he lied down on the desk, crying out loud…

 

“Adam… I’m sorry… I miss you, I want to go home, really!” I sobbed…

 

“Ehh… You forgot my birthday! You forgot me!” He cried.

“I didn’t! 29 January! That’s why I wrote you the card…”

 

“I want you hug me, kiss me and say _‘Adam, happy birthday’_ … Not a card!”

 

I looked at the top of his head and listened to his weep till he was too tired to continue, he turned off the camera. I didn’t have time to explain my reason… Please… Don’t let me lose him…

 

The next few days, he didn’t pick up my calls. I tried to call to his home, and found he even told Mama that he didn’t want to hear my voice.

“Grandpa and all of our relatives are coming, but Adam said he doesn’t want a birthday party. You’re such a special friend of his,” said Mama. Such a heartbreaking news…

 

I told her about the job at my professor’s office, luckily, she wasn’t mad at me at all. Maybe she had helped me, or maybe Adam was ready to forgive me, the next evening, he answered my call. Even though he was only responding “Uh…” and “Hum…”, it was a relief!

 

It had been a long time waiting, that night after his birthday party, he finally turned on the webcam for me again, I gave the birthday boy a strip show and, FUCK YES! He was laughing!

 

“Remember what I gave you last year?” I asked mischievously. He smiled, lowered his blushing face, I so went on, “Are you using them?” He palmed his face and shook his head. “You’re waiting for me, aren’t you?”

 

Adam put down his hands and showed me a fucking adorable pouty face. I started to realize he was not on his desk, but somewhere else. The background looked really familiar. Then suddenly he ducked down and covered himself with a grey blanket, I got it! He was in his bed, lying on his chest.

 

“Baby? Where are you?” I asked, watching him wriggling under the cover. What was he doing? He stopped moving… and peeked… Damn it, I saw his skin… the fucking pajama was gone… “Come out, let me see you!”

 

Sweet Jesus! He opened his arms, giving me a 2-second view on his shoulders and chest and then wrapped the blanket around his cute neck. Those 2 seconds were enough to get me rock hard… “More. Please! Baby, I beg you!” But he wrapped himself even tighter. He knew how to tease me then, good boy…

 

“You know today Markus said he likes me?” He narrowed his eyes. _WHAT THE ACUTALY FUCK!_ Who the hell was that? “The new basketball team leader. He just came to our school 2 months ago. So competitive. I’ve written 3 articles about him, wanna read?”

 

So Adam was warning me that I had a rival, should I be anxious? I was actually jealous. I was jealous how close he was with Adam. That jerk could smell his sweetness every day! Then when Adam went on telling me more, I knew he wasn’t going to anyone. “Actually he’s the 8th guy since September. You better beware.” His face told me he had turned them all down.

 

“I don’t know those guys. I only know I really, really wanna squeeze you right now. Adam, happy birthday!” He melted. Aww… that was the most beautiful smile in the world.

“I’d be much happier if you’re here,” he whispered with a very cartoon-ish voice and a duck face. This beautiful boy couldn’t be real. Lambert Mama had given birth to a miracle.

 

As we chatted, the blanket was getting loose, sliding off his smooth skin bit by bit with his many gestures. Sometimes he would pull it up on his shoulders again, but mainly because he was cold. I lost my count on how many times that night he said he missed my warm embrace and he wanted my kiss… and, he needed me by his side when his horny admirers approached him… God! Please let this school year end already!

 

*

 

Few months has passed. My exams finished a month before Adam’s, I have more time to plan _(plot?)_ my grand comeback.

 

I didn’t let Adam know about me getting Kayden High’s invitation to the basketball team training camp. I couldn’t wait to have a good look at the new boys. The camp must be like a huge orgy, um… a huge party, rather than a training camp.

 

“We’ll see in July. Let me finish things up with my professor and I’ll be all yours.” That’s what I told Adam on our latest webchat. Actually, I would see him in early June, at the beginning of summer vacation.

 

“They assigned me to the basketball training camp! 5 days! I should be on the beach with Mama and Grandpa that time!” Adam complained about the Chief Editor’s decision.

 

He didn’t know it was all planned :) Even though I have left the school, I am still very influential to the kids there. Picking my own school magazine reporter is never a problem, and I’ve picked the best.

 

“No way! Are you gonna spend 5 days in a camp with Markus? Holly fuck! I’m gonna explode!” My acting was so convincing.

“He will be there… but what can I do?” His lovely voice trembled, sounded helpless.

“Lock the door well before you sleep! What else?” I said, acting pissed. Don’t worry, my angel, no one touches you.

 

Since then I sometimes showed how unpleased I was about the camp, Adam would just change the topic awkwardly to the weather, to Mrs. Smith’s dogs, to the apple pie. His cuteness was beyond words. _Should I just stop playing this game?_ I’ve asked myself several times. No! I want to see his face when I suddenly appear before him.

 

*

 

A night before the camp, the coach and I had already arrived the campsite. I respect Mr. Nielsen even he had yelled at me a lot, he’s like my father at school. After some drinks and chat, we arranged the rooms for the boys… I just did what I should do.

 

The next afternoon, when Mr. Nielsen had gone to pick up the boys, I hid myself and my bags in the bathroom, waiting for my baby’s arrival. I brought along his birthday gift this year – a neon yellow box set, the good stuff inside the box was so ready. _Come on in Adam, right now!_ I muttered to myself hysterically. It had been 15 minutes!

 

_Oh my god!_ There he was at the door!

 

My angel was very polite even when there’s no one in the room – he closed the door gently, placed his bag next to the bed and sat down on the bed checking out his camera. Not a fucking sound was made.

 

“Arrived yet?” I texted him. Slowly he lay down, with one of his legs still hanging on the side of the bed. His unwashed blue jeans looked as pure as he was. Hmmm… the straight leg cut celebrated his beautiful legs very subtly. I took some time to adore his whole look when he was typing on his phone…

 

What’s up with his hair? He didn’t comb it. Anyway, the ultra fluffiness added to his cuteness. Look at the black hooded vest! Normal boy might wear it alone, but my stylish baby layered it with a grey short sleeves tee underneath.

 

“Arrived. Guys are having briefing. I am in the room alone :)” He texted me back. How I love his emoticon at the end of every text.

“Lay still. Imma eat you up right fucking now!”

 

His eyes opened wide for a while, then with a broad grin, he held the phone on his chest and rolled to the side, facing the wall and giggled. Oh my baby was too adorable.

 

Go on giggling, Adam…

 

Silently, I paced to him… He was facing the wall, typing his reply. I was stepping closer… closer… my calf hit on the edge of the bed and he was still giggling over his text! I jumped –

“AHHH – ”

His reaction wasn’t fast enough, I had already muffled his mouth before he managed to scream. He was so terrified to have a huge guy suddenly hugged him from his back. He kept struggling in my arms and, I quite enjoyed his very powerless struggles. Alright, I didn’t want to scare him to cry. Quickly I released him.

 

Immediately he turned at me – he inhaled and was about to scream but the scream choked in his throat as he saw my face. He froze. His grey eyes flew open like almost popping out, his sexy lips far apart I could see everything in his mouth. I tilted my face forward and cupped his opened mouth with mine. So soft, so warm… the plump lips and the little tongue I missed…

 

I pulled away, “Baby?” he wasn’t responding, did I startle him too much? “Baby?” I held his face, rubbing his lovely cheekbones with my thumbs, at that moment, he shut his mouth and his eyes turned red. “Awww… Baby, my bad!” His mouth still shut tight, his lower lip pouted out more and more. I wrapped him up.

 

“Hmm… you… so bad…” He sobbed on my neck.

“Yes, my bad!” I squeezed him more, finally his little were hands on my back, clawing.

“Is it you…” he sobbed, “I missed you so bad…”

 

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

 

Who was at the door again? Why every time we’re having sweet time, there must be someone at the door?

 

“Adam!” An annoying voice came from outside. “I know you’re here. Open up. Don’t be shy.” That jerk even pulled and shook on the doorknob.

 

Adam raised his head and stared at me with his reddened puppy eyes. Rubbing on his back, I stared back at him, “Just ignore him. I’m here.” We both smiled.

“What’s up with your hair?” My hand dug into his messy, fluffy hair. I brushed through the soft silk, his sweet scent came to my nose and soon filled my lungs.

“I don’t want him to look at me,” he pouted, his eyes still a bit watery.

 

I giggled, “I bet this was supposed to be the worst outfits with the worst mix and match you could do?” My baby grinned and nodded, his eyes twinkled with a _“Yes! You know me better than my Mama!”_ message as if he didn’t know it was impossible for him to look ugly. “Baby, this just-out-of-bed hairstyle won’t help, it only encourages people to fantasize about you in bed. Now comb your hair.”

 

“I’ll do it later.” He suddenly wore a devilish grin… What’s up baby? Abruptly he pushed on my shoulder and I was then lying on my back, his long legs swung over my stomach and a flip – he was sitting on me, straddling my waist with his lovely ass pressing on my crotch. That was the sexiest grin I had ever witnessed on him…

 

“Hey…” I hissed. “Where did you learn this?”

 

To my surprise, my sweet angel bent over and ran his hands on my chest, he whispered, “From movies.” He leant closer till our noses met. Holy Mama! Adam watched porn for me… He stole a kiss from me and said, “You haven’t kissed me for 10 months. You at least owe me 300 kisses.” With that he took another kiss from me, “Now it’s 299.”

 

“Can we not count?” I licked on his sexy lips, his lemonade flavor lip balm never changed. “Delicious.” I whispered, my hands ran into his hair and yanked him against me forcefully. I darted my tongue out and licked all over his lips before slipping into his mouth.

 

The intensity of the kiss was making my tongue so hurt and he seemed to know that, he giggled as my gasps turned to soft moans. His naughty giggles were enough to give me chills to the bone and brought stiffness to my cock. I missed his lips, I missed his kisses, probably not less than he had missed mine.

 

My naughty Adam puckered his lips, gently massaging mine with his plump ones. He sucked on my tongue and bit on it playfully before moving his tongue against it. Our tongue wrestled. I felt my soul got spun around as we were kissing harder than we had ever done before. I knew he felt the same – he was grabbing and pulling my hair desperately.

 

Our lips locked securely together, my hands moved to his back. They slowly moved down to the curve of his waist, then rested on his lovely butt. I didn’t notice when my hands trespassed into his jeans but when Adam jumped suddenly, I realized my palms were rubbing on his plump butt cheeks. So I rubbed him more, I pressed on his tiny hole and made him hummed softly into my mouth.

 

Then I gently pushed his ass down until I could feel his cute crack through our pants. My fingers dug into his butt cheeks while moving my hip up and down, giving his ass some good smacks with my hardened cock. Dry humping had never been feeling so good! He pulled away from my kiss, leaning his head back and gasped in a little surprise and pleasure.

 

“UH!” He moaned loudly. “Let’s stop here. I gotta go.” He really meant it, and swiftly flipped out of my grip and left the bed.

“Are you kidding me?” I didn’t get it. “LOOK!” Pulling down my pants, I showed him my major erection, but he didn’t even hesitate! He grabbed his camera and stormed to the door. “ADAM!” I pulled on his arms and slammed him on the door. I couldn’t fucking believe it! “You’re going to see Markus but not staying for me?”

 

“Huh? What you talking about?” He widened his eyes, “That’s my job. I’m a reporter.”

“Well, Mr. Reporter, you didn’t even ask why I’m here. I guess you’re not interested?”

 

“Mr. Neilson will introduce you anyway.” He shoved my hands off and pouted. “Why? You’re mad? You didn’t come back for me even I cried my eyes out, I’ve been waiting for you for 10 months and you can’t even wait for me for few hours?” Goodness, my sweetheart had changed a lot. “Of course I’ve changed. I’m 17 now. Next time when you see me, I’ll be 18!”

 

He pushed me away and left… leaving me in the room with my mouth hung open… Few minutes later, Mr. Neilson called me. I thought I would be excited to hit the stadium that was full of young boys, but now I was so upset. I’ve broken his heart and there seemed no way to fix it.

 

*

 

“What happened, son?” Mr. Neilson turned back at me. I didn’t realize I was walking after him so slow like a zombie. “I thought you’d love to be here again? I still remember how jumpy you were four years ago, it’s like yesterday.” I forced a smile and rushed forward to catch up his pace.

 

He pushed the door open, through the crowd of boys, I spotted Adam lying his back on the wall right away. He’s that eye-catching. That huge jerk leaning his face to my Adam must be Markus.

 

Mr. Neilson pointed at him and said, “That’s Markus, our team leader now. Very competitive, a good player,” then he whispered, “But you’re still the best I’ve even seen.” Thank you so much, Mr. Neilson. How I wished Adam thought the same.

 

Then the team gave me the warmest welcome. I didn’t know what they were doing, every sound in my ear, every scenes in my eyes was a blur… I didn’t even know what I had said to them and gained all the hail and applause. Was I even awake? Unconsciously, I followed the most beautiful boy in the stadium to the toilet…

 

“Hey! No! Jay!” Adam bit me and brought me back to conscious. His pants had dropped to the ground and his both wrists were in my right hand. He started at me, his eyes almost popped out, “Are you okay?... You… on drugs?...”

 

Staring at him, I didn’t say anything, making him blink nervously. I fished out the electronic device in my pocket, that little thing was supposed to be used for fun, not because of my jealousy. I shoved his boxer down. “Ehhhh!” He struggled as the vibrator was popped into him. “Ahh… what is that?...” He sobbed, his face all reddened from the intense struggling.

 

“A love egg. Your belated birthday gift.” I pulled his boxer and pants up and fastened his belt in 2 seconds. He was all startled, standing still there. “Now get back.” I grabbed on his arm and dragged him back to the stadium.

 

“Jay?” He called my name. I steeled my heart against his sweet voice, and clicked on the remote control, turning the vibration to the maximum. “Eh!” He whimpered softly before kneeling to the ground.

 

I turned down the vibration to level 1, the lowest, and said, “Get up.” He complied, pacing slowly to the bench. “Don’t sit. If you swallow the string, you can’t take it out.” I threatened, but actually that was quite a long string. Slowly, I saw his pants filling up. He was about to sport his huge boner for the entire court to see.

 

It was so much more fun since then, at least for me. Adam’s angel face flushed a lovely pink. He kept moving and changing poses, trying to find a position that wouldn’t make the egg to go too deep. _Amusing._ I turned the vibration to 3, and his legs twitched.

 

Pacing back and forth around the court, taking pictures and jotting notes about the practice, my little boyfriend was trying to act as normal as he could. He kept moving around and finally he was few steps beside me.

 

“Something wrong, dear?” I asked, loud enough to let the boys to hear.

“What? Nothing!” He answered, his attempt at indifference was an epic fail as his flushing face started to turn pale and sweaty.

“You sure?” Perhaps level 3 was nothing to him, I turned it up to 4. He gasped.

 

“Baby? Need me to take you to the medic room?” Nasty Markus interrupted rudely and it completely pissed me off.

“YOU! 100 push-ups!” I yelled at Markus furiously and switched the vibration to 5 at the same time. As I turned back, Adam had move away already. He kept stepping backwards.

 

Slamming his back to the wall, he glared at me through his narrowed eyes. I smiled back at him mischievously, twirling my fingers on the remote control in my pocket, having so much fun turning the vibration up and down.

 

Mr. Neilson saw him sweating a river, he tapped on Adam’s shoulder and asked if he was okay. I turned the vibration down to show my respect and let Adam replied to his caring act. The kind coach offered him an arm and pressed him down to the bench but it only caused the egg to go a little further into his ass. Adam looked down and noticed his boner poking hard, he closed his thighs and awkwardly placed the camera and notebook on his crotch, trying to hide his shame.

 

The following session, I was raging and ranting at the boys, didn’t notice since when Adam was gone. It got on my nerve even more. My sweet angel had gone, totally gone. He wasn’t the boy I knew anymore. How could I ever accept this fact?

 

*

 

After dinner, I joined the boys’ party. For the first time ever, I didn’t want to go back to Adam. I missed him so bad, I really did, but what if we ended right there in his room? Later that night, I headed back to the room and felt thankful that Adam was fast asleep. I took some time to watch this sleeping beauty…

 

He was sleeping so peacefully like an angel. Yea, he has grown up a lot, I could tell from the features on his face. He looks much more like a man, I bet no one would ever call him a ‘chick’ again. But one thing never changed – he’s as adorable as he used to be. My soul urged me to kiss him… He shouldn’t have slept with his hair wet, I better blew it dry for him… but no, I said no to myself. If he woke up, I wouldn’t know what to say to him… Alright, I should have a shower and sleep.

 

What went wrong? Was everything over? I was so lost… Tears almost ran dawn my face in my shower, it must be the damn shampoo getting into my eyes.

 

Wrapping a towel around my waist, I opened the door, “Oh! Hey.” Adam was sitting there hugging his knees. He was in his fluffy bathrobe. I froze at the bathroom door… His eyes were red and puffy, again. If we hadn’t started, he wouldn’t have cried that much… I was the biggest jerk in the world.

 

“Why should we punish each other?” He asked and bit his lip, his voice so weak, so trembled.

“Yea… Why?”

“Um…” He shut his lips. _Are we hitting the end of the road, baby?_ I asked myself. NO. I wished the answer was NO. Then he inhaled deeply and said, “I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you… I know you had work to do but… I missed you so bad I couldn’t help… I missed you…”

 

That was such a magical moment, such a sweet boy. I was so thankful, thank god for sending me this angel. If it was me to open this conversation, we might have already… No, I gotta stop the negativity. “Adam…” I muttered.

 

“I’m sor– ”

 

“NO! You’re not! I’m sorry!” I cut him. “Adam, I should have come back for you. I should have hugged you, kissed you and told you how much I missed you. I love you.”

 

“You love me? Really?” He asked with disbelieve.

“You don’t love me?” I asked.

“Of course I do!” The angel was crying again… “I love you… I didn’t know if you felt the same…”

 

“I love you baby. Please don’t say you don’t want me. Don’t leave me.” Tears leaked from the corner of my eyes, but not because of my negativity anymore – my angel had opened his arms. I couldn’t wait, even it was only few steps distance, I set off a run with all my strength, jumped and landed hard into his arms, knocking him down onto the mattress. Wrapping my arms around him, I felt his little paws scratching on my back and heard his hums in my ear. My sweet angel had never left. He was here for me always.

 

Before I squeezed him to suffocate, I pulled away to have a good look on his lovely face. People say the eyes are the windows of the soul, that explains the special angel gleam from his glorious eyes. “I’m sorry, baby. Sorry for all those worries and insecurity I have been giving you.” Gently I placed kisses on his forehead, between his brows, on his nose and on his lips. Suddenly, I felt strong responsibility to take good care of the boy in my arms. “You shouldn’t have slept with your hair wet. You’ll get headache!”

 

He watched me taking out the hairdryer from my bag with his always thankful eyes. When I got back to the bed, he snuggled on my chest almost immediately. There wouldn’t be anything more precious than his sweetness.

“So warm,” he said with that small voice.

“Then don’t let go.” I kissed on his wet hair and started blowing it dry. His smell was so addictive, and there is no cure.

 

When I was blowing his hair dry, he asked if I was tired, if I had fun with the boys at dinner and the party. Having his soft cheeks lying on my chest was the best feeling ever, I had been the most foolish jerk to leave you alone, my baby Adam.

 

“Oh… Wow…” I put the hairdryer to the desk and marveled what I had done – I kept playing with his hair and now it flew up at different angles. How could he have so much hair and so fluffy like a baby chicken?

 

“What are you laughing?” A lovely pink flushed his rosy cheeks, “Hmm… Gotta show you something. Wanna have a look?” He took note from my confused expression and added, “Just say yes.” With that, he opened his robe. Oh, he was showing me his nipples, everyone knew I missed those two pinky peas – WAIT! – WHAT?

 

On top of his pink, there was a little diamond! My jaw dropped to the floor. He got his sensitive baby pinky peachy nipples pierced! His used to be babyish nipples were now the sexy devilish ones. “Adam, that’s highly inappropriate.” I muttered, my eyes roamed from his left nipple to the right one.

 

“You don’t like it?”

_I FUCKING LOVE IT!_ My mind yelled and it echoed in my brain, but my mouth was saying “That must be hurt. Let me kiss them better.”

 

He so lay down and smiled at me. I could see his ears flushing pink, glad to know he was trying hard to get over his shyness. My fingers brushed over his nipples. The softness on the pink made a huge contrast with the hard little diamonds. “Is it better now?” I asked. All I got was a soft _“Hmmm”_.

 

This was my first time seeing nipple piercing, I was afraid he would be hurt if I went too hard. Hesitating only a moment, I bent down. I planted a kiss on those pinky nipples, then another one, and another one carefully.

 

“Jay, it’s good…” God! He god me spellbound, I was so lost and mesmerized by his soft croon. I darted my tongue out and licked on his right nipple swiftly, my fingers didn’t stop playing with the left one. I cupped his nipple with my mouth, slipping my tongue on the nipple, around the diamond.

 

From his coo, I knew it felt so good. His little pea peaked on my tongue and my fingertips, they erected way faster than before. I rolled my tongue over the whole pinky nipple then tentatively, I hardened my tongue and poked my tongue tip hard on the erected pea and found I pressed on the right button – he jumped and moaned an enchanting “Uh…”

“How does it feel actually?” I was so curious.

“It feels… warm and wet and…” He covered his eyes in his palm, purring shyly, “So good.”

 

Warm, wet and good. I got it, baby. I moved to his other side and continued sucking and licking back and forth. Sometimes I hardened my tongue tip and stroke on the standing pea, sometimes caressed on the whole peachy flesh. I was being very carefully all the time not to be too rough, and, I always remembered to keep him warm with my mouth :)

 

Lovely Adam purred and wriggled. I shifted back to his right again trying to give him equal pleasure on his both sides. As I do, I stared at his left and realized I had sucked him all red. The little pea was standing up tall and proud in the middle of the moist redness. Yet there was no thought of stopping my tongue.

 

He then spread his legs more so I went closer. Slowly my tongue glided over his chest and toured around his sexy collarbone, leaving a wet track all the way up to his neck. My nose had me stayed on his neck for a moment, his neck had the sweetest scene on earth. His neck vein bouncing on my tongue felt so good, but I moved on really soon coz it wasn’t a very good angle to appreciate his face.

 

I had been with quite a few boys this year, but with none of them would I treat like Adam. I love being with Adam, he is all I need, all I want. “Why?” He opened his lovely eyes and asked with his honey voice. Once again he blushed as he knew I had been watching him purring like a kitten. “You know you’re so beautiful, cupcake?”

 

I went down to his left ear, took it between my lips and sucked on it. He returned a beautiful moan when I inserted my tongue into his ear, his tiny fingers were digging into my back. Then my hands slid down to his chest and began to rub his nipples with my thumbs and forefingers. He whimpered and wiggled again. I couldn’t see his face, but I bet he looked ravishing right now. Suddenly, a naughty hand fumbled with my towel and soon I was all naked.

 

“Whose hand was that, Adam?” I whispered in his ear. He chuckled. “My turn.” As I was untying the knob on his robe, he was still giggling mischievously and finally he had to palm his face to cover his silly grin. “Why? You didn’t piece your penis, did you?” I snapped the lower part of the robe open –

 

A yellow boxer with a print of five frog-like aliens crossing their arms… frowning and judging me… He burst into laughter… “What the hell is this!?”

  
“Keroro the Frog Sergeant, a Japanese animation. I bought five colors online, yellow, green, blue –”  
“Why are you wearing it? You shouldn’t have worn anything under the robe.”

“What if it wasn’t you at the door?” Oh… he pouted again.

 

“My bad. Don’t pout, huh?” The corners of his lips went upwards again when I touched his baby chin. “That’s such a good way to scare the perverts away.”

 

Adam got up and slipped the robe off. He put his fingers under the elastic of the silly boxer. Well, that was my job and so I shoved him down and continued. Watching the undies sliding down his amazing legs should be enjoyable, I pretended not to see the frogs that were still judging me, then, dropped them hard onto the floor.

 

Now his bare legs were before my eyes. Pressing a kiss against his thighs, I brought his legs onto my lap. Slowly, I stroked his feet, his ankles and calves. My eyes gazed at his legs for days and the unbelievably smooth skin.

 

“You have leg fetish.” He tried to slip his legs away from my grip, but I grabbed on his ankles and pulled his long legs even straighter.

“No,” I hissed, pressing another kiss on his ankle, “I have Adam fetish. This boy called Adam Lambert has magical power.”

 

He chuckled, sometimes I felt like having a real baby in my bed when he did. I rubbed my palms warm, then slowly started to massage on his calves. Then I moved my head down, making sure my tongue to caress across his thigh well. I nipped and kissed, finally getting close to the center.

 

“Ehhh…” He sighed, almost moaning. Suddenly he tried to writhe away from my grip. Then he turned our bed a battlefield – he brought his slender legs up and kicked me off. He wriggled out from me, “Mama won’t approve,” he giggled playfully. He even tried to crawl off the bed. Alright naughty boy :) Enough playing.

 

Grabbing his ankles, I yanked him to the mattress, he fell on his belly. I still had time to puff up some pillows on my laps before pressing him down to them – his belly lay on the pillows on my lap. With my right hand pressing hard on his back to keep him immobile, his lovely ass was up high in the air.

 

"Are you gonna play with me, huh? Stick your ass up, naughty boy," I commanded, and _BAM_ , smacked on his left cheek. The sound of my hand hitting on his plump cheek was stunning, and it filled the silent bedroom. And one more time, _BAM_ , I smacked. “EHHH!” Such an intoxicating whimper he rewarded me.

 

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_ Few times I spanked hard on his both cheeks. My hand was burning, and I had set his wonderful ass on fire – I could see blood rushing to the pale cheeks, flushing them baby pink.

 

“Ehhh… stop it…” Came my sweet angel’s muffled whimper. He had covered his fiery red face. Mom used to pull my pants down and smacked on my young ass when I was 8. I remembered that shameful feeling getting my naked ass slapped till it sting… _BAM! BAM!_... and I realized now Adam’s ass was in my hand… a thrill of erotic pleasure bumped around my body and got all the way to the tip of my cock. It felt wonderful…

 

“Stop that…” his cracking voice plead. He thrust his hip forward, squirming left and right trying to escape my hand.

_BAM!_ “Your ass higher!” I bellowed. _BAM!_ _BAM!_ My hand cracked and cracked on his cheeks. Rosy finger prints were all over his wiggling ass, time to stop.

 

Reaching over to my bag on the floor, I fished out the little neon yellow box. He had already tried one of the devices earlier, now it’s time to try the other ones.

 

Pressing on his thighs, I lifted his ass upward. “AHHHH!” My little kitten roared as a spiky silicon love egg made its _entrance_. “This feels good, right? It has a different vibrating pattern.” I so turned on the vibrating motions, and the clever little egg started alternated between fast and slow, stopped abruptly then started vibrating again, all by itself.

 

Adam whined in desperate delight. His beautiful ass kept gyrating before my eyes I couldn’t help turning on another neon yellow vibrator and slipped it between his cheeks, pressing right on his pink hole, making him shake and whined helplessly.

 

“Your nipple jewels look nice. Am I the first one seeing them?” I asked.

“Yes… Yes… ehh… stop that…” he panted.

“That’s not true,” I turned the vibration up, “How about the one that pierced them for you? – ”

“That’s a girl!” He answered immediately, almost screaming.

 

I turned down the vibration as I had got the answer I liked. “Why you took that vibrator out –”

“THAT WAS EMBARRASING!” He screamed.

“Baby, it’s rude to interrupt.” Slowly I forced the egg through his tiny entrance. But instead of having the whole egg inside, I let half of it stick out of his anus teasingly. Vibrating level to the maximum… “ah… ah… AHHH uhh…” He always gave me cutest cry on earth, sending aching waves to my cock.

 

His lovely ass was shoving up and down, how could I ever resist? Roaming my hands over his well-punished ass cheeks, I gently palmed on his burning flesh. Then I started rubbing them, squeezing his cheeks together and spreading them far apart the next moment, his very pink secret area hid and showed impishly.

 

I leaned over and placed a kiss on both of his cheeks lovingly. Spreading his ass cheeks wide, I gazed against his tiny hole. The little pink ring of muscle was biting hard on the neon yellow vibrator and the wire of another vibrator. I pushed the yellow deeper into the pink and pulled it out again just to see how nicely his hole was wrapping on the egg. That was pretty captivating.

 

“Imma eat you now.” After removing the egg at his entrance, I slid my tongue over his baby hole. “Warm, wet and so fucking good. Is this what you want?” I smacked my mouth on his hole, giving it embarrassingly loud kisses. I spitted all over his crack while swirling my tongue around the pink bud, till my saliva dripped down on his pink balls. And loudly, I slurped on his hole, playing around the wire so the vibrator would bump around inside him.

 

Since when his legs turned jelly and lay flat on the mattress? His weak whimper was barely audible. Perhaps it’s time to reposition. I flipped his beautiful body over, laying him down flat on the bed. Oh my god, my baby had sweated a lot and soaked his fluffy hair. He flushed a bloody pink from his neck all the way to his forehead. His face looked exhausted, his eyes half closed as if he just had a massive orgasm. Well, that was only the beginning, Adam. I was about to give him more. He gave a little shiver when the egg finally left his narrow muscle wall.

 

My cock stood tingling down my belly. As Adam said he had watched some porn, I bet he would love to try out the tricks he had learnt so far. I so straddled his chest, pressing my rock-hard cock down. It felt so good landing my mushroom head on his sexy blowjob lips.

 

My mushroom head slightly up-raised and the shaft dropped in the middle and lifted back up. I didn’t know it was so good until all my random hook-ups showed their unlimited desires over my hook-like cock. “Open up.” I said. To my surprise, Adam didn’t seem excited to have such an amazing cock on his lips…

 

As he opened his plump lips, a fresh drop of pre-cum dropped right onto his tongue. I managed to stuff my cock into his mouth before the bitter juice shut his lips. He shuddered a bit. “Your hands, baby.”

 

He opened his eyes and looked up at me as if he had no idea what the hell was going on. Did he really watch porn? My baby was so uneducated in sex :) but that’s okay. I stared down with a smile, and asked him to place his paws on the shaft where his mouth couldn’t reach.

 

“Suck it, like sucking a popsicle, you know how?” He complied and started sucking on my cock head. He frowned when fresh bitterness and saltiness dropped on his tongue. Oh my goodness! I couldn’t stop grinning at his cuteness. He looked totally like a big baby holding and sucking on his milk bottle. I could stare at this boy forever.

 

“I’ll show you how. You do the same.” I turned around and spread my legs over his face, thrust my cock back into his mouth carefully not to dig too deep. I bent over to his groin.

 

More ginger hair had grown on him, but it couldn’t cover the mysterious pink light down there, yea, his very cute and huge cock was radiating pink especially on the wet tip. I missed it a lot and I wanted it bad.

 

Steadying myself on the bed with one hand, I took the cute pink monster with the other hand, giving his twitching cock a nice and warm embrace. I ran my palm along its length, it has grown a bit bigger and longer since last summer.

 

It didn’t take me too long to appreciate the cute cock this time, I had to teach my baby well. Softly kissed on his head and wiped away the leak in the slit, I sucked it into my mouth greedily. I ran my tongue along the head and its underside, caressing it with my salivating tongue.

 

My angel hissed a soft “hmmm…” and started following my instructions, flicking his tongue at my cock. When he had managed how to use his tongue, I began to take him deeper, sucking and slurping his delicious cock, my tongue kept circling around the leaking tip till there was nothing left. I pulled back for a while before plunging the shaft deep into my throat again.

 

For I knew he loved the warmth and wetness, even though I wanted to suck him dry, I embraced his cock with my lips carefully and kept it moist with my tongue. This pink throbbing cock tasted so good, I almost swallowed it to my stomach.

 

Adam was so lost, but he did try his best to lick around my cockhead. I decided to help him a bit by pumping my cock into his mouth. “Ummm… ummm…” He whimpered more as I fucked his mouth slowly. And he was so right, the warmth and wetness of his mouth felt extraordinary. I very nearly came right then. I concentrated on my own task so as not to explode too soon.

 

My eyes moved to his fat, pink and peachy balls. Underneath them, was his beautiful hole which was still glistening with my saliva. I stroked on his hole with my middle and ring finger, but rather tenderly, so as not to scare him. Then with a push –  

 

He trembled softly when my middle finger was pushed inside of him. From his whimper, I could tell his tight ring of muscle stretched painfully. Maybe he wasn’t very used to it after 10 months without my touch.

 

My ring finger was then added and got another moan in return. I pulled them out just to shove back inside until my palm was rubbing on his butt cheek. At the same time, I was twisting my fingers, rubbing on his strained muscle, and my tongue massaged on his cock even harder.

 

His whimper was so addictive. He suddenly turned his face to the side, my cock slipped out of his mouth and so he opened his throat, purring. That was when my hand lost its control and went from a slow motion to a considerably fast speed.

 

“AAHHHHH! AHH!” He roared as my fingers assaulted his tiny hole violently. “THAT HURT! THAT HURT! EHHH…”

 

I let go of him then. He had a ten-second break before his little ass got fucked again by an electronic dildo.

 

FUCK! This little boy was magic. He was way better than any drugs, more precious than any jewels in the world. Everything of his was a wonder.

 

Turning the vibrating dildo on, I watched his hole eating the fake penis slowly. The vibrating sound faded when the dildo was making its way in; and became audible again as it came out. “You’re so beautiful.” I murmured. Then, I sped it up and fucked his little hole relentlessly.

 

The fake penis thrusting in and out of his small hole, I could imagine how his hole would look like when I was fucking him with my own penis. That was _bewitching_. Watching his hole got fucked by the dildo pushed me closer to the edge. I forced his legs wide open, I was moaning his name unconsciously, while fucking him faster and deeper, deeper…

 

“You like getting fucked so deep, don’t you? Should I fuck you faster?” His breathing was so heavy during the dildo-fuck, and soon it was replaced by very high moans and whimpers and now he kind of lost his voice, only gasping air desperately. I had to fuck him as deep as this… even deeper… faster… and –

 

“EEHHHHH! Ahhh…..” Abruptly, he cried out.

 

“Oh my god!” What the heck I was doing? He covered his face and the next second… tear dripped from the gaps between his fingers. “Oh, baby!” I had lost my mind. Quickly I threw the dildo away and wrapped my crying baby up.

 

“Baby… Baby…” I whispered into his fiery red ear. He was still bawling out of control… Shit… The teasing had gone too far, I shouldn’t have done that on him. He was flushing all the way but still he tried to satisfy my horny wishes… I was such an ass.

 

I stayed still, accepting his slaps and punches willingly. “Baby… Adam, I’m sorry. I went too far.”

“You tease! I hate you!” He bawled, throwing punches on my arms. How sweet of him even when he was mad at me, he wouldn’t really hurt me. I placed a kiss on his forehead, and embraced. “My sweet angel, I love you.” And very soon, he was all calm in my arms.

Like a curious kitten, he watched me rolled a condom on. “Don’t you like the shape of my penis?” I asked, and he nodded. But obviously he didn’t know why I was asking that. “Haven’t you watched porn?” He replied me with a giggle.

 

Not letting him wait any longer, I hauled his long legs up around my waist, and I pushed in. He inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. His hands moved next to his shoulders to grasp the pillowcase. The expression on his beautifully sculptured face was driving me wild, but I didn’t push all 9 inches into him right away. I was doing him slowly, fucking him with a nice rhythm and a steady pace.

 

After a couple of slow fuck, his lovely legs tightened around me. His hip drew higher to meet with my thrust. I so stabbed all the way in, till my balls slapped against his butt. He groaned, shivered, his anus twitched and clamped on my cock. His tight wall ate my cock so well. My whole cock sank deep inside my Adam, retreated and then once again rammed into his narrow muscle wall.

 

Too cute… he was just too cute to believe. Suddenly the scene that afternoon came to my mind, I stopped. “You wanna try riding me?” I lay flat on the bed and taught him to straddle my waist. Sticking up my cock and pointed it at his anus, I instructed him to sit down. But once his hole had eaten my cockhead, he pulled up.

 

“Baby, like this.” I dragged him down by his waist and thrust my hip up at the same time, fucking deep into him. “Move up and down, but don’t pull the whole cock out.” He complied. As he did, he threw his head back and purred. He was such a fuckable rider.

“Faster. I’m holding you, you won’t fall.”

He picked up the speed as I asked. As he fucked himself faster and faster, pounding my cock into his clenching ass, he was pushing me to the top. His ass was sucking out my soul, making me forget everything else but to fuck him well. I was so satisfied. “Faster! Faster!” What else could I say?

 

After some wild riding, Adam’s suddenly slapped his paws on my chest, he clenched his fists and I could see the tension on his face. Grabbing his waist tight, I moved my hip, thrusting in and out of his sweet little ass in lightning speed. He was bouncing on top of me, moaning and shaking violently with absolute pleasure.

 

Adam yelped softly when I flipped him over so he was lying down on his knees and elbows. He shyly buried his blushing face against the mattress, his legs shifting a little bit. Both of his hands tightly grabbed on the bed sheets as I took his waist. When I had positioned, I couldn’t wait to get back into him again.

 

As I rocked him, he was squirming more and more. He lifted his face from the mattress and started to let out the voice from heaven. Thrusting my hip back and forth against his ass, spreading apart his insides… that was the most wonderful feeling ever… I was getting harder from the feeling in his ass.

 

“Adam! Adam! Amazing…” Watching my cock came out and again disappeared into his ass, for a couple of times I forgot to breathe. “You want me go faster?”

“Faster… uh…” His moans filled with lust, his voice got higher.

 

I moved my hip faster and harder against his ass, pounding ruthlessly into his tightening hole. He couldn’t stop moaning with each of my thrust, he even started to move his hip back against me to take me deeper.

 

My hands reached his butt, spreading apart his butt cheeks so to have a clearer look on my cock stretching and slamming into his lovely hole. “Tell me how much you’re loving it! Fast enough, baby?” I hissed out, giving cruel thrusts as I did so.

 

“Eh… fill… mm…uhhh…”

Very subtle, yet a lewd request. I fucked faster against the magnificent boy underneath me, who was now trying to tear the bed sheets into pieces. I kept fucking him the deepest from different angles, trying to find that one spot which would drive my little bitchy kitten insane. But suddenly I heard him choked on his moans, he couldn’t find his voice again.

 

Immediately, I pulled out and lay him down cozy on his back. The light grey angel eyes were filled with lust, and tears slowly building up in the corner of his eyes. “You ok?” I asked.

He nodded, and pled, “Hold me… ummm…” Words struggled to get out of his lips. What was that, baby? “Want you inside so bad…” Oh dear he blushed again. How sweet he sounded. I couldn’t imagine if he said _“Fuck me deep!”_ like the other boys did, he wasn’t that kind of boy.

 

“How much you want it?” I took his chin and asked.  

“As much as you love me...” He whispered.

“You may not walk tomorrow.” Gently I pressed his face down, forcing him to watch me spread his legs apart and shoved them to my shoulders. He swallowed heavily and rubbed his lips together. “Watch me.” But he shook his head. “Why not?”

 

“Will you look at it when you get injection?”

Oh, well, that’s the funniest reason ever. “That’s totally different. Stare at this…” I directed my cock against his hole, rubbing my head at his tender entrance. “Don’t close your eyes…” Once again, I commanded.

 

The next moment, we both watched his tiny hole stretched as my huge cock making its way in. I felt his shiver from head to toes as he let out a soft and long purr. His now half lidded eyes were staring still at his own ass until my whole cock hid inside him, then, let out a small, lustful sigh.

 

Placing my elbows next to his face, I steadied myself. My fingers reaching to his head, gently pet his silky dark brown hair. Leaning my weight heavily on top of my beautiful angel till his laps were on his chest, I asked, “Shall we resume now?”

 

There was a soft groan as started thrusting again, fucking him the deepest. My lower half kept pounding on him till we could hear our skin slapping against each other’s. His eyes were then tightly shut and the cute blush on his face didn’t leave at all. He turned his face to the side and groaned like going crazy. He was twitching and trashing around, thrusting his hip back at me trying to meet my every fuck.

 

“I love you, Adam! I love you!” I hissed out, giving him the roughest and fastest fuck I could ever give.

“Ahh… I…love…yaaaaa…” He couldn’t finish his line when I took his swollen cock with one hand. Ruthlessly I pumped and pulled on the freckly monster cock on my hand. His loud moan turned into deafening screams. I kept thrusting deeper, thrust him the deepest to search for that one spot that would drive his sanity away.

 

Soon his head fell backwards, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his screams were all choked in his throat, his so much tightened anus almost bit my cock off. He was there, almost there –

 

He came and his juice shot all the way across his neck and creamed his own chin.

Afterwards, his legs lay relaxed on my shoulders, his paws fell down to the mattress. For a few seconds, he was like in his dreamland already.

 

“Baby? Baby?” I moved my hip even harder, ramming into him in a speed that could fuck all of the air out of his lungs. Even with the rubber on, I could feel the magical friction between me and his tight hole. His hot muscle tunnel was rubbing and sucking on my cock so hard that it created heat. “Ahhhh… it burns…” He was back to conscious and moaned loudly again, his little paws were now holding my strong arms, clawing deep into my skin.

 

“So good… SO GOOD! ADAM!” I thrust in and out of his tight opening like a hungry lion feasting on its delicious prey. Incessantly I fucked him, made him throw his head backwards, crying and howling helplessly. “I’m coming, Adam… I’m coming…”

 

Finally I pulled out of him. Removing the condom, I erupted and creamed his pink cock. Oh my goodness, it was such a bad feeling leaving his hotness and tightness, my cock was freezing…

 

…

 

I took a warm damp towel from the bathroom. One of his little paws was in my right hand when I was cleaning him up with my left hand. He suddenly “hum” softly, I snickered and leaned down to kiss on his ear, “You’re so sweaty. Let me get another towel.”

 

Soon enough he pulled on my arm and I dropped heavily on him again. “Tired. We shower again tomorrow. Hmm?” Awww, his sweet voice, I was melting. I rolled back onto the bed, watched him sleeping like an angel on my chest… calm and sweet, and peaceful.

 

*

 

Now the 5-day camp has come to an end. We’re now on the bus back home. I believe that after this camp, no one dare to touch Adam, for he is my boyfriend.

 

Look at him! He is now lying on my chest and talking with his Mama on the phone. How come he didn’t mention me?

 

“I told Mama I’m going home,” he said, hanging up the phone.

“Oh… Did you talk about me?” I asked knowingly.

“Nope,” he answered right away, as if nothing really matters. I’m feeling kind of bad for whatever reason he has to cover up our relationship. But, well… I haven’t told my parents yet either… “Hmmm…” he smiled up at me, “I told her I love you.” _WHAT?_

 

“Really? When?”

“That night I said I didn’t want a birthday party. And she said she knew it.” _Oh my god…_ “She’ll be so happy if she knows you love me too.”  

 

I can’t help stroking this adorable face in front of me. I can’t explain how much guilt I am feeling. My precious boy, no matter how bad I treated him, no matter how bad my temper was, he was always here for me forgivingly. Even though I put him after my study, he understood. I can never understand why heaven sent him to me, but I know, from now on he deserves to be my number one.

 

“Baby, of course I love you.” Instead of the words of gratitude, an apology came out from my lips unconsciously. “I’m so sorry if I’ve ever made you feel insecure. Let me tell your Mama and Grandpa about _us_ , even Grandpa’s gonna kill me, I won’t give up on us.”

 

“Ok.” The next moment his pressed his lovely lips at my ear and whispered, “But don’t tell her we shared a room. Heh heh.”

“Yea, and we shared a bed too.”

 

He can always giggle at my words even if those are not supposed to be a joke.

 

There’s still a long way from home, and, a much much longer way for me and Adam to go. Right now, Imma hold my angel tight, kiss him and feel his warmth on our way _home_.

 

~ End of My Dream Boy ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, can't believe this is the end of the story. I found myself in love with Jay and Adam.   
> I hope you all have enjoyed the story just like me :3


End file.
